The Order of Darkrai
by Mightyena's Shadow
Summary: AU: Ash has lived his life in the shadows, but his time to step into the light has come. Tasked with the retrieval of Rota's greatest treasure, he must face a great evil if he wishes to save everything he knows. Will he be able to win with the help of his friends and a certain princess? An Advanceshipping story. Language/Violence. I do not own Pokemon at all.
1. The Huntsman

**Hey guys and welcome to my newest fic, The Order of Darkrai!**

 **For starters I want to make one thing really clear so I won't get flamed too badly: I don't ship May with Ash. Part of this is frustration over May and Drew which is petty but it just bugs me. He treats her bad and she still falls for him, but whatever I will never understand women (trust me I have tried). The reason I am writing this is because I like the idea of the whole Princess of Hoenn angle people go with. I like medieval styles people put into fan fictions and I wanted to try my hand at it. It will also take time for the romance to begin to I ask you to BE PATIENT! Normally I ship Ash with Serena, Misty or Annabel. But for this fic it will be May all the way so sorry everyone who expects amourshipping. I hope you can look past it and enjoy a hopefully good story and fun ride.**

 **Ok another thing before we get started. This is a preview and chapters will not be added on to it until I finish my fanfic, Battles of the Past. If you haven't read that yet go ahead and skip on over to it and give it a try. Please feel free to review and be honest with your thoughts. If you like something then tell me, if you hate something tell me that too or advice you have.**

 **Now, sit back, relax and enjoy The Order of Darkrai!**

 **Chapter 1**

He dashed through the forests searching for a way to lose his tail. He ran through bushes, across open fields and around trees but he could still hear the bandits chasing after him. Every once in a while an arrow would careen pass, missing its mark barely each time. He chuckled at the attempts of his pursuers. He ran with the gold still in his possession until he came to a tree line and found himself cut off by a cliff that separated the two sides of the canyon with a raging current flowing at the bottom.

He turned to face the men who were after him. The group of bandits came out of the shadows of the trees one by one. There were five total and the collective smell of whiskey and a lack of personal hygiene made the figure groan in agony, as his senses seemed to be tortured.

"Aye laddie you took something from us and we want it back," the leader of the group said as his men tentatively approached the mysterious stranger in front of them. "We don't want any trouble. Give us the gold and we may just let you live." He chuckled as he slowly brought a crossbow out, pointed at the dark figure.

The young man smirked and slowly began to step backwards, closing the distance between himself and the edge of the cliff.

"Don't do anything stupid now boy-o," the bandit said as a worried expression began to cross his face.

The young man took a quick a glance towards the cliff and began to smirk. He turned to his adversaries. "Too late," and with that the figure spread out his arms from his body and let himself fall of the edge of the cliff.

The five men ran from where they were to the edge of the divide to see the fate of the young man and their prized gold. When they got to the edge a sudden gust of air blew them onto their backs as a giant brown and tan bird with orange and yellow plumage on its brow and tail flew up from the cliff's edge and into the air above. While they were still on the ground they could see a figure falling from the back of the bird and landing in front of them.

They picked themselves up off the ground to see the young man with raven hair and auburn eyes they had been chasing standing in front of them. He wore a raggedy green hoody with a white shirt underneath with brown pants that were a bit torn and stained with black boots. This time he carried with him a rapier in his hand and a bow with a quiver full of arrows slung across his back that had not been there before.

"Now I think the fight is more than equal," he said smirking as he turned his body towards the group, sticking his sword out as to challenge the group to a duel.

"Alright boy-o that is the last straw. We tried to be reasonable with ya but now ya gone and signed your own death warrant. Get 'em boys!"

The group attacked the young man. The first bandit took out a small dagger. He ran at the figure with the intent of stabbing him through the chest. The man used his sword to hit the dagger hand upwards as the off hand punched the man in the face. The man began to fall but not before the swordsman grabbed him. He positioned the body in front of him as a shield from two arrows that pierced the first assailant's chest and midsection. The swordsman then pushed the body to his left to stop a second assailant before ducking the sword of a third who came from his right. Turning on the ground so he now faced the third assailant, he stabbed his sword through the man's midsection.

Turning back, he noticed the second would-be killer, who had finally freed himself from his fallen comrade, was already in mid swing with his sword. The swordsman took a deep breath and his eyes began to glow an intense blue. For the swordsman time began to slow down. He focused energy into his left hand, which also turned blue. He took his hand and moved it from right to left as the swing came down, deflecting the sword and leaving the wielder vulnerable. With the swing averted the swordsman swung his now freed rapier and slashed the bandit crossed the chest.

A quick jump and roll to avoid the second volley of arrows put him next to his first victim. He grabbed the dagger out of the corpses grasp and gave it a flick. The dagger found its mark, imbedding itself within one of the bowman's forehead. The man let out a groan before falling to his knees and then the ground with a thud. One more roll and the swordsman was on a knee, bow in hand and arrow already nocked. His eyes set on his final target, the leader of the bandits.

"Come on now boy-o, we didn't mean anything by it," the leader said as he let go of his crossbow and put his hands in the air. "You got what you wanted. I won't make any more trouble for ya. We can all just forget this entire thing happened."

"Too late," the figure said as he let the arrow fly from the bow. The bandit had no time to run before the arrow impaled him through the chest and stuck out the other side. The body fell and hit the ground.

The figure got up from his kneeling position, slung his bow onto his back and sheathed his sword before turning to the tree line, not looking back to the carnage that he left behind.

"Cutting it a little close don't ya think?" he asked as the bird pokémon landed in front of him. The bird squawked in amusement at its master.

On its back sat two other pokémon. One was a fox like pokémon that stood on two feet. It was primarily blue with a tan midsection and black paws. The other was a small yellow mouse pokémon with red cheeks, three black stripes on its back and brown on the base of its lightning bolt shaped tell. The mouse jumped on its master's shoulder with a coo of delight. This caused the figure to chuckle as the pokémon rubbed its cheek against his.

"You were in no real danger master," the fox like pokémon stated nonchalantly.

"You flatter me with your confidence, Lucario," the man said with a chuckle.

"Well you have proven it in the past. You are the greatest Aura Guardian in Rota and the world, master," the pokémon responded.

"I'm the only Aura Guardian in Rota and the world," he said blankly before jumping on the back of the bird pokémon. "Come on Lucario, Pikachu, Pidgeot, let's go home," with that the bird pokémon jumped into the air and began soaring through the skies towards their next destination.

•••••

Rota was not a big kingdom but for Ash and his pokémon it was home. Ash was riding back from his latest mission atop his faithful bird, Pidgeot. While most people chose either Rapidashes or Ponytas to travel among the different realms, he had chosen the skies. He had the bird pokémon ever since it was a small Pidgey, injured and afraid. He had found the bird on the floor of the forests outside of Rota. The newborn was unable to fly and Ash had not been able to find its original nest and decided to adopt it as a member of his family. The two quickly became friends and Pidgeot had grown to the mighty bird it was today. To accommodate its master it wore a leather breastplate that didn't hinder its movements. On the back the leather formed a saddle where Ash could sit along with pouches to carry supplies and other important objects. Soring with Pidgeot through the air always gave Ash a sense of freedom before returning to his life on the ground and the world in which he lived.

As the bird pokémon soared over a range of mountains the small kingdom of Rota came into view. Ash sighed as he viewed his home. It was a small kingdom nestled in the northern mountains of the Kanto region. While the kingdom was small its location gave it some protection. It consisted of a few villages scattered along the mountainside but the real heart of the kingdom was found in Rota City and Cameran Palace.

Rota City was located in a valley between two ridges of the mountainous area, nestled on the banks of a vast lake. The city was not very big and most would consider it a larger town rather than a small city. It had no real walls except for those that came naturally from the surrounding forests. The streets were always filled with happiness and songs of joy. The people lived in happiness and Rota was known for its wealth, as it was located in the middle of many important trade routes through the mountainous region. The past few years had been hard on the kingdom as its wealth slowly began to drift away but still the people sang with joy, never worrying about the safety they enjoyed.

The real pride of the Kingdom of Rota was Cameran Palace. In the middle of the lake stood a massive island and the ancestors of the people of Rota had begun their kingdom there. The palace had two roads connecting to it so it was accessible from either side of the town. The beautiful castle was made by marble from nearby quarries and shown bright in the noonday sun. Its roofs were a bright red that contrasted with the marble walls of the castle well. The walls of the palace were legendary for their impenetrability. They were thick and high providing great protection for those that were housed within. The halls were lined with tapestry telling the story of the kingdom and the roofs were painted with murals depicting the legendary Aura Guardians and pokémon of the region. Crystal chandeliers dotted the areas that were not adorned with painting. The gardens of the magnificent palace made the color of the paintings inside look dull and faded. The colorful flowers gave off radiant pigments and the aroma brought pleasure to those that walked among their beauty.

To everyone else the kingdom was the definition of beauty and serenity but for Ash it emitted the essence of a prison. He felt confined to the small kingdom, trapped within the walls of the palace he called home. He was the last remaining Aura Guardian and he should not have even been alive. His life broke many pacts and treaties made by the kingdom following a war that almost caused its very destruction. The kingdom was caught in the middle of two powerful rivals, vying for land. To protect themselves the army of the small kingdom made a stand but was wiped out as the rivals were bent on destroying each other. The Guardians were destroyed but not before the greatest of them sacrificed everything to bring peace to his home. Sir Aaron sacrificed himself but in doing so also left the kingdom with no Guardian. The two armies had killed the others and the three powers of the land took this time to strip what little power Rota had. No Guardians were ever again allowed to grace the halls of Cameran Palace.

Ash's very existence was breaking this treaty so he was kept in the shadows. He was exiled to the west wing, the home of the Aura Guardians and Sir Aaron. The wing had been abandoned following the dissolution of the Guardians and no one dare enter its hallowed grounds. Few people knew he lived although many knew him as the Huntsman.

Ash descended and once on the ground hopped off his loyal bird. Before heading into the palace he stripped his pokémon of its saddle and fed it berries and nuts as a thank you for its hard work. Ash headed into the palace with Lucario and Pikachu in tow. As he entered he saw a young man with brown hair and similar in age to him, about sixteen, dressed in knight's armor and sitting behind a desk writing on a piece of paper. Ash took the bag of gold he had captured from the bandits he had hunted down and plopped it on the desk before falling down and taking a seat on a nearby couch. Pikachu sat itself on its master's lap as Lucario found a spot to lean against the wall.

"Well I must admit Ash you got here sooner than I expected," the young teenager said as he took his eyes off his writing to examine the bag and the tired young man laying on the couch. "Sir Harrison of Pewter City will be glad to know that his gold has been found."

"Yeah, yeah can it Ritchie," Ash responded. "Next time tell the baron to take better care of his possessions."

"Well I don't think it is quite fair to say he was irresponsible," Ritchie began. "After all it's not everyday that bandits come and overpower your best armed couriers," the boy chuckled.

"Yeah well he should have fixed his own mistake," Ash spat out his response. "I'm sick of being the equivalent of a whore to the wealthiest buyers in need of extra muscle or a little bit of stealth."

"Well look at the bright side Ash: the legend of the Huntsman grows."

"Yeah and that is all I am: a legend. I haven't been outside the walls of this god forsaken palace for more than a few hours for anything besides a mission since I was ten," Ash began as his voice changed from the powerful bravado of a harden veteran to the sad, sobering voice of an unhappy soul. "You, at least, get to experience the outside world between missions. You get praised for being the next great knight to bless the kingdom, to take on your father's role as Captain of the Palace Guards when you come of age. Me? I get talked about in the local pubs at night when drunken sailors begin to tell ghost stories after they have had one too many."

Ritchie knew of Ash's struggles. He was, in some ways, Ash's only true friend. They had grown up together and although Ash was an orphan, Ritchie's parents took him in as if he was their own, telling them of the great bond they had shared with Ash's parents before the war. They grew up like brothers, inseparable until the day that Ash started to exhibit signs that he could use aura. That was on his 10th birthday and since then Ritchie had barely seen him. That was six years ago. Ash had changed so much since then.

They had planned to go into the Palace Guards together but now Ash hated each time he was summoned to meet before Ritchie's father. The fun loving, easy going persona that once emanated from the boy was replaced by a darker, malevolent character that would do anything to get the job done. Ritchie had seen the carnage that Ash would leave behind first hand as the escorts he would be charged to protect would walk into the path of failed would-be ambushes cleared out by his friend. Ash rarely left survivors in his wake, but those that did manage to survive talked of a figure that stalked them as if he were a wild animal on the hunt for its prey. Thus Ash became known as the Huntsman, a mercenary for hire to the highest bidder, within reason.

While Ash may have grown dark since their childhood Ritchie still saw the same kind soul deep inside. Ash would not take out hits on anyone, no matter how evil or corrupt the target was and only used violence when absolutely necessary. It was part of the morals of the Guardians and although many of their traditions were lost, Ash still maintained their moral code.

"I know it's hard for you Ash, but you know the kingdom needs the money from the various jobs you take on," Ritchie looked to his friend with a smile on his face. "Without your jobs the kingdom would not be able to pay Norman the tribute each year."

"The tribute increases each year and each year we lose trade routes with more people seeking to pass through the Orange Archipelagos rather than cross the mountains," Ash stated, looking towards the ceiling. "You and I both know it won't be long until we become just another part of Giovanni's vast Kanto Empire."

"Better him than Norman," Ritchie chuckled.

"Yeah no shit," Ash laughed back before taking on a serious expression. "You know that if that does indeed happen, I can't come back. I can't see you again. Right?"

"Let's leave the future in the future and deal with today," Ritchie said, trying to get his friend's mind off the subject and back onto something a little less depressing. Deep down Ritchie knew Ash was right. Ever since the fall of the Guardians, Rota held no power. The kingdom relied on a weak treaty with the mighty Hoenn Kingdom for protection. The treaty ensured the safety of the kingdom from an invasion but sacrificed the monetary safety of its people in exchange.

He sighed as he saw that his friend wasn't going to respond to his comment as the boy just remained on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"Well then let's see who wants the services of the Huntsman today shall we?"

"Do I really have a choice?" Ash muttered.

"Looks like the daughter of Sir and Lady Waterflower of Cerulean needs extra protection as she travels to a ball being held at Viridian Castle in the upcoming weeks," Ritchie said as he eyed his friend for a response to the potential job.

"You know as well as I do that she doesn't need added help with guard duty," Ash looked at his friend with an annoyed expression on his face. "Ever since I returned her Togepi to her Misty has had a slight crush on me. No that's not a job for a hired sword, that's a job for a. . . Help me out here Ritch. The word for a fancy hooker?"

"An escort?"

"Yes one of those. Not my cup of tea," Ash said as his vision returned to the ceiling above.

"Well what about this one, gathering intelligence for Sir Surge in Vermillion City?" Ritchie suggested.

"Please. The old pervert only wants intel on Lady Erika of Celadon Castle," Ash commented with a huff. "The only thing he wants to invade is her panties. No, if he wants to know anything like that then he can send his own men to do it."

"You know you are making it difficult for anyone to work with you Ash," Ritchie said trying to sound as if he was fed up with his old friend.

"Hey man, if you want to hire the best you gotta have the best jobs and the best pay," Ash responded as he smiled from his position on the couch.

"What is it with you and not taking any jobs that revolve around romance in any sort of way?" Ritchie asked curiously.

"Come on now," Ash began. "You know my take on romance. It isn't needed in my line of duty. If I get emotionally involved I could lose objectivity and make stupid decisions in battle costing me the mission or even my life. It was one of the first things I read in the Aura Guardian manuscripts."

"Yeah but everyone deserves love," Ritchie responded to his friend's pessimism.

"Yeah everyone who lives in the light of day. Not everyone is lucky enough to have a thing with a loud mouthed archer from New Bark Town."

"Casey and I are not a thing," Ritchie shouted in his defense. "It was a one time fling on a mission and that was it. It was a long travel protecting a mark and things happened but we are not a couple!"

"Could have fooled me with all the letters you've been sending each other via Pidgey courier," Ash said with a playful tone in his voice.

"How did you know about those?" Ritchie asked with a look of shock on his face.

Ash began to laugh, "I didn't but I do now."

Ritchie was about to launch from his chair towards his friend before a Pidgey flew through the window into the room with a letter tied to its leg. Ritchie read over the letter intently. He scanned it multiple times. He made sure that he had read the letter correctly. It was rare that this sort of thing was asked.

"I see you got another letter from your girlfriend," Ash said with a smirk.

"No," Ritchie began slowly. "It's a letter requesting your presence with the Queen right a way." Ritchie said with a look of shock. His look was mirrored in the expression of his friend.

The Queen rarely asked Ash to come into her presence unless it was urgent. Something must have been serious. The boys got up from their seats and ran through the halls towards the throne room and the waiting Queen Rin of Rota.


	2. The Hall of the Guardians

**Hey guys and welcome back to The Order of Darkrai! Now that my very first fic is over I am going to be splitting my time between this story and my Naruto one I am currently working on. If you haven't read it yet go ahead and give it a try.**

 **Anyway I want to thank anyone and everyone who has followed me over from my previous fanfic to this one, it most appreciated. This chapter was interesting to write and I hope you. As always please feel free to review with likes, dislike, advice you may have or just your thoughts in general. I love feedback.**

 **Now sit back, relax and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

Ash and Ritchie ran through the halls with Lucario and Pikachu hot on their heels. They turned a corner and the throne room doors came into sight. They slowed themselves down to a brisk walk as they approached the two soldiers entrusted to guard the chambers.

"We are here on orders of Queen Rin of Rota," Ritchie shouted with command echoing in his voice. He produced the letter he had just received from the Queen and handed it to one of the guards. The guard read the letter before handing it back to the young knight.

"Very good," he said as he and his partner stepped aside to allow the two teenagers to open the giant oak doors of the throne room.

The two figures pushed the doors open creating a creaking sound that echoed throughout the entire palace. The doors opened to reveal a magnificent throne room adorned with two pillars on either side of the door and a red carpet leading to the Queen seated on her throne. Behind her stood painted glass depicting the traditions of her people. The light poured in through the glass illuminating the chamber in beautiful hues of a variety of colors. Ritchie stood in awe but Ash kept his gaze fixed on the two figures that were talking to each other at the end of the carpet.

The two figures noticed the boys enter and quickly focused their sights on the two teenagers that were walking towards them. The figure on the right was Ritchie's dad, Sir Silver, Captain of the Palace Guards and Queen Rin's most trusted advisor. He stood gallantly in his armor as the light created by the stained glass behind him danced off of his armor. His long silver hair fell to his shoulders and a stern look accompanied his gaze. Next to him stood Queen Rin. Once known for her beauty, the once young and charming queen now showed signs of her aging. She maintained some of the beauty of her youth but the once bright blonde hair had now turned grey although a few blonde locks of hair could be seen every once in a while. Her blue eyes still danced with kindness and love for her subjects, yet today they held something else. Ash couldn't quite put a finger on it but he could see sadness, fear and even guilt captured in her vision.

"My lady," Ash and Ritchie said in unison, bowing slightly to the woman before them.

"May I ask why we have been summoned?" Ritchie questioned the two elders that were before him and his friend. "It isn't often that we get called in before your majesty."

"And you weren't, Ritchie," his father spoke sternly towards the boy. "That message was meant for Ash. You were only a means to get it to him. Now please excuse yourself from our presence and close the door on your way out."

Ritchie gave a glance to the boy standing next to him. Ash gave his friend a slight nod. Ritchie knew that ever since Ash started his missions he felt uneasy in his fathers company, but he saw know worry on the Huntsman's features. With a slight smile, he turned to his father and gave a quick nod. He turned and exited the throne room, closing the doors behind him.

The three figures stood in awkward silence before hearing the shutting of the doors. Ash's gaze shifted between Sir Silver and Queen Rin as he waited for someone to tell him what was happening. The two old friends' features softened as they gave each other a knowing look before returning their gaze to the young Guardian.

"Ash we have a mission for you," Silver began. "But know that this mission is unlike anything you have ever experienced. It will-"

Silver stopped as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Queen Rin gave the man a smile. "Quit beating around the bush and tell him what it entails."

Silver let out a sigh as he studied the Queen. She gave him a knowing look and nodded her head. His eyes made their way to the ground. He took a deep breath before shooting his head straight up and making eye contact the young man he viewed as a son. "You are to infiltrate Petalburg Castle and retrieve an item from within the walls of the castle."

Ash's mind went blank. He processed the information slowly before his emotions began to return in full force. He gritted his teeth and slowly tightened his hands into fists. He could feel the anger growing inside of him. He hated the Kingdom of Hoenn and all that it supposedly stood for.

"Your instructions are to retrieve the item with as little violence as necessary," Silver began. He had noticed the slow change in the all ready tense features of the young Guardian. "No harm is to come to the royal family is that understood?"

Ash's anger finally broke through the barrier he had tried to put up. "And what if a stray arrow were to find its way into the King's chest?" He shouted in response. Normally he would agree to the terms of the mission but his hate for Hoenn clouded his judgment. "The world would be a better place without that snake and his family. After what he did to our people, my family, your friends and everyone across the three kingdoms, he deserves to be dead."

Silver raised his voice to match the young man's tone. "Because that is not the mission. Your orders are to retrieve the item and get out. If word were to get out about the Huntsman killing the king of Hoenn then a manhunt would ensue. That would inevitably lead them here and put the whole of Rota in even greater risk."

"Then why send me? Huh? You know my hatred towards that bastard," retorted Ash.

"Because you-" again Silver was interrupted by the Queen's soft touch.

Finally the ruler began to speak with the authority she had been taught by her predecessors. "Because you are the only one who can possibly pull off this mission," she stated with power. "You are the only one who can possibly locate and retrieve the item."

"What is this item anyways?" Ash spoke in a much more reverent tone towards the Queen as his features began to soften.

"The Time Flower."

"It's a myth," Ash began. "Just another story to boost the legend of the Aura Guardians and Sir Red."

The Queen let out a sigh and turned to the soldier beside her. "Please Silver, I wish to be alone with Ash for this conversation."

"Yes my Queen," Silver nodded and left the throne room leaving the two figures in silence.

Once the doors closed, Rin spoke up once more. "The legend of the Time Flower is certainly true young Guardian. While its memory has faded from most of the world it still rings true and is carried on by our stories and the Aura Guardians that follow in Sir Red's footsteps."

"I know the story, my lady," Ash responded politely. Rin was the only person in the world he would bow to or see as a superior to himself. He had chosen to follow her orders and cared for the Queen greatly. "But I still question its validity. Surely Red was a great man but to defeat a demon as powerful as the one of the legend is unheard of."

"Yes I know it is hard to believe my friend," Rin said sweetly. She let a sad smile cross her face. "That is why I must show you something. Please walk with me."

Ash followed Rin as she exited her throne room. Pikachu and Lucario, who had been waiting outside the throne room, joined the duo as they made their way through the palace. They continued on in silence as they turned a corner that lead to a staircase. At the bottom of the staircase stood the entrance to the gardens of the castle. The four souls entered the gardens and made their way through the beauty of the flowers and the majesty of the sculptures that were strewn throughout the area. Each statue depicted a powerful Aura Guardian of past generations, ones whose names lived on in legends. At the center of the garden stood the tallest and greatest statue of them all.

The figure loomed large above them. It reflected the features of Sir Red, the first and greatest of the Aura Guardians. He was dressed in the normal attire of the Guardians. A fedora-esque hat sat atop his head while a tunic adorned his chest. Gloves accompanied these on either hands and boots that showed tucked in trousers on his feet. In his right hand he possessed a rock replica of the Staff of the Guardians that was past down through the generations. Ash refused to take the staff for himself, as he had always felt unworthy to possess it. The last to wield it was Sir Aaron some sixteen years prior.

"Magnificent isn't it Ash?" Queen Rin said as she gazed at the statue that stood before them.

"Yes it is quite the imposing figure," Ash said as he too took in the features of the statue. He had studied the statue before while wishing that he had grown up in the prime of the Guardians. He wished for the proper training the Guardians had received. He was called an Aura Guardian but he never considered himself a true Guardian of Rota. "Red certainly was a great man."

"Yes he was, but surprisingly he was more man than myth," Rin's eyes rested on Ash while she said it.

Ash returned the gaze of the Queen with a look of confusion. "Your majesty, what do you mean?"

"Place your palm here," she motioned to a circular groove on the base of the statue, "and summon an Aura Sphere."

Ash looked at her quizzically but obeyed her orders. He moved toward the base of the statue and rested his palm on the circular groove. Suddenly he felt a cold chill run down his spine. He took a quick gasp before settling down and focusing his energy into his palm. As he did this he began to notice the writing on the base of the statue begin to glow blue. A blue light began to show above as his eyes shifted to the staff the statue was holding. He let out another gasp as he saw the orb that adorned the top of the staff and the eyes of the statue begin to glow a bright blue. Pikachu and Lucario stood in shock as they saw what was transpiring in front of them.

The ground began to shake as the statue began to move, revealing a staircase leading down into the depths below Cameran Palace. Inside Ash could see crystal structures that sporadically dotted either side of the staircase begin to glow a faint blue.

Queen Rin let out a soft chuckle as she motioned to the still stunned trio. "Please, if you will follow me." With that she began to descend the stairs. Ash and his pokémon each gave each other glances before slowly descending into the darkness as well.

As the three figures moved they began to notice the crystal structures around them. As they approached, the crystals started to glow blue and when they were closest was when the crystals glowed the brightest. They continued down the staircase until they noticed a blue light in front of them and saw the queen continuing to descend.

"A wonderful thing isn't it?" she asked. She could hear the three figures following her had gotten close. "The crystals react to your aura young Guardian. When you get close to them they begin to glow, you can send messages through them or view images that are before other crystals too. They use to adorn the castle but they were taken out. We feared that if we were lucky enough to actually find another aura user in our midst he would betray himself when a consulate from another region was around. So we had them removed in order for you to move around easier when those not connected to our kingdom were around."

"But my lady I never left the west wing," Ash said.

"I have seen you before in the shadows, watching the many balls put on in the palace for foreign dignitaries," Rin responded sweetly to the lie the young man tried to weave. "I do not blame you for being curious, but we knew you would be so we removed the crystals as a precaution."

"My lady, if this is so, then why do the crystals glow blue for you?"

Rin turned to the Huntsman and took from her pocket a necklace with a blue crystal attached to it. "It is a gift passed down through my family," she began. "This way we could escape to the corridors only accessible to the Guardians or to communicate with those throughout the palace." She turned and continued her descent until they came to a room.

When Ash entered he had to shield his eyes. Upon his arrival the room burst into blue light as if the room were alive. Words were written in blue across the walls shone brightly. Magnificent crystals adorned the ceilings, floors and walls of the room. In the middle of the room stood ten pillars, each glowing a faint blue while at their center stood a pillar that shown the brightest out of anything in the chamber.

"Welcome, Ash, to the Hall of the Guardians," Rin shouted as she gestured to the beauty that the room possessed.

Ash felt power surge through his veins, he had never felt so alive in all his life. The room seemed like it was alive as well, he could feel a pulse coming from within in the room that surged through him, connecting him to itself. He slowly walked to the pillar in the center of the room as if drawn to it by some strange force. He got to the pillar and slowly placed a hand on the stone's surface. As soon as he did a wave of energy pulsated from the rock as a blue wave coursed through the room.

Rin gave a small chuckle. "It has missed the touch of a Guardian. This room is alive as well, keeping the power of aura and the traditions of the Guardians safe within its walls. Does it feel like home to you young one?"

"Yes. . . . it does."

"I know you don't consider yourself a Guardian Ash," Rin began to speak solemnly. "For that I am very sorry, but Rota and the world needs you now more than ever. The Order has returned and they are close to finding what they seek."

"Your majesty," Ash began to stutter. He couldn't find the words that would be right for the situation. "I don't know what you want me to do."

"Find the Time Flower and return it to its rightful place."

Ash looked over the pillar once more before seeing a small hole at the top. He looked on in disbelief, everything was true. The legends, the demon, all of it seemed to be true, but he couldn't believe it.

"Yes it is true." Rin could see what Ash was thinking. It was written on his face. "Darkrai once threatened our people and the world. He ruled with an iron fist and no one could oppose him. That is until one man rose up against him. This man held within him power of life itself. His thoughts were pure and his soul white as snow. Red made his stand and sealed the demon in a tomb buried in the catacombs of its own fortress. Red sealed the tomb with the Time Flower, pouring all the aura he possessed into the flower, locking away the demon forever. Until today."

Rin could see her young friend was pale. He shook his head as a look of determination began to reappear on his face. She smiled before continuing.

"Our people since moved away from the territory to escape his followers, but they have returned. Our sources in Sinnoh have reported strange things happening and we fear the worst. In three months time the stars will align for them in the form of a lunar eclipse. The world will be plunged into darkness and their power will be at their greatest. The Order of Darkrai seeks the Time Flower to free their master from his imprisonment so he can rule the world again."

"Where is the flower," Ash spoke softly, still staring at the pillar in the center of the room.

"During the war, a spy managed to make his way into the Hall of the Guardians and, without realizing what he was doing, took the flower," Rin began. "We had our suspicions that it was Norman who had sent the spy to gain intel on the actions of the Guardians and so stole the flower to bring it back to him. We were waiting for when we thought you were ready to retrieve it, but it seems time is not on our side. Please Ash, for the sake of Rota, for the sake of the entire world, return the Time Flower to its rightful home."

Ash could feel power surge through his veins as he took his eyes off the pillar and rested them upon the queen. There was no more fear in his eyes, no worry or hesitation, only determination. "I won't let you down your majesty."


	3. Planning a Break-In

**Hey guys! So I must first apologize to you, my readers, for honestly shoddy writing. It was embarrassing to go through my last few chapters and see glaring mistakes I should have picked up on and you deserve better. I will, and have, work on improving that in the future.**

 **Like always please feel free to review with likes, dislikes, advice or your thoughts in general. Quick shout out to AdvancedLover, The Detective of the South-East and Bublreon for taking time out of their day to review this fic. You guys are the best.**

 **Now sit back, relax and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

"I don't approve of this plan."

"Your thoughts have been well noted," Ash said, keeping his eyes straight ahead as Pidgeot flew through the clouds, the light of the full moon being their guiding beacon.

"It's suicide."

"Again, Lucario, your worries and opinions have been noted," Ash said for what seemed to be the millionth time during the group's journey. Pidgeot squawked in amusement and Pikachu seemed to have dozed off, ignoring the argument taking place in the crisp air.

"Isn't there another way master?" Lucario questioned.

"What happened to the praise you gave me earlier Lucario?" Ash questioned with a smirk. "Just a few days ago you were saying I was the greatest Aura Guardian in the world."

"Yeah and you are choosing to be thrown into the dungeons of Petalburg Castle."

•••••

Ash, Ritchie and Sir Silver sat in the private study of the Captain of the Palace Guards. Ritchie's father kept all of his important documents, past mission reports and secret intelligence hidden within this well guarded room.

The study held a small sitting area for guests consisting of a couch and two chairs with a coffee table in the middle. Across from the doorway sat the desk of Sir Silver pushed up against a wall with a few slits that let enough sunlight in to see but not big enough for a person to enter through. On the walls perpendicular to the the door were shelves full of old books and manuscripts dating back to the captains of long ago generations, kept for the safety of the kingdom.

"With an operation like this I need to know everything there is to know about my target and the surroundings," Ash stated while lying down on the couch in the study.

Sir Silver didn't bat an eye as the young teen had taken the position for his own a long time ago even before he was a Guardian. "Well the first part should be easy. You know the legend Ash: the Time Flower is a rose, turned blue by the pure aura injected into it by Sir Red ages ago." Ash grunted and nodded that he remembered the legend he had grown up with as most boys of Rota had. "What isn't well known are the other aspects the rose has."

At this Ash raised a curious eyebrow. He had read and heard the tails of Sir Red but had never heard of the artifact containing additional properties, hell as of an hour ago he didn't believe it existed. "And what would those be?"

"The Time Flower holds memories passed down from the Aura Guardian's of old," Silver began, "as a sort of time capsule. They are their own memories of specific events that were deemed important to document but too important to put on a simple piece of paper."

"Like conspiracy plots or high level missions?" Ritchie questioned.

"And more. Traditions passed down through the Guardians. Rituals, training methods and lore were kept within the Time Flower to ensure that if, somehow, the Aura Guardians were eliminated the next generation would still be able to have a proper education in the ways of aura," Sir Silver expounded.

"Then Hoenn has these secrets?" Ritchie asked in shock. Ash narrowed his eyes at the prospect of the secrets of his predecessors being used against those they had risked their lives to protect. "What can Ash, or anyone, do against them?"

"No need to worry son," Silver said, brushing off the worry of the two young boys in front of him. "It takes aura to reveal these secrets and, while it is not uncommon for a person of Rota to display these traits, it is rare, very rare, for anyone outside to tap into this power. We have assumed that the secrets have not fallen into the wrong hands or else Norman would have already made a move by now."

"Still that doesn't help my cause," Ash stated, arms crossed in front of his chest in frustration. "It is nice to know these fun facts but how do they help me?"

"Patience Ash. I am getting there," Silver answered. "The flower reacts to aura, specifically to controlled aura."

"Like the crystals."

"Precisely." Silver was happy that it seemed like Ash was beginning to see where this talk was leading.

"So if I get close enough it should react and glow, showing me where it is," Ash filled in the blanks with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Seems easy enough."

"Yes and no. That is where our problem comes in," Silver answered with a frown. "The flower will emit some aura but it won't become noticeable with the naked eye until you are within a few feet of it."

"Which means a sweep of the entire castle is needed," Ash said with a groan.

"But does Ash have that kind of time?" Ritchie asked with worry on his face.

"No, unfortunately he doesn't," Silver answered. "For him to get in with some sort of alias, whether a cook or stable boy or servant would take longer than we have."

"So that leaves us with a sweep of the places where we think it will be." Again Ash filled in the blanks, much to Silver's amusement.

"Care to finish?" Silver offered.

"A careful sweep of such areas would begin with deciding what areas would be deemed important enough, or secure enough, to house something that valuable," Ash said as he put a hand under his chin to think. "We would need blue prints of some sort to narrow down the search. The longer I am in there the more likely even I will be caught."

"And that is why we are here," Silver said with a smile. He rose from his chair. He moved to the coffee table, pushing it aside to reveal a dungy rug that was beneath it. He pulled up the rug to reveal a trap door. He pulled on the latch to a small compartment with different manuscripts and items in it. Silver shifted through the documents before he smiled and pulled out a bundle that was held together with fraying string. "Here we are!" he announced.

He returned the table to its rightful place on top of the rug before setting the bundle on the table. He looked up to see the curious looks of the two teens. "What? The Guardians were not the only ones good at keeping secrets."

"What are these?" Ritchie asked as he undid the bundle of papers. Ash and Ritchie began to sift through the papers, their curiosity growing with each new paper.

"Blue prints to Petalburg Castle?" Ash asked in slight awe. "How did you manage to get these?"

"A while back, even before my day, the Kingdom of Hoenn hired the Guardians to watch over a peace treaty between Johto and Kanto that was to be signed in Hoenn, a rather neutral place. To further the security the Guardians were hired in secret to watch over the dignitaries, making sure everyone 'played nice' as it were." Silver shook his head, realizing he was getting slightly off topic. "Anyway, it was decided that the blue prints for the castle were to be copied and kept in secret in case something were to arise. After all, knowledge is power."

Ash scanned the papers before finally setting them down. "It seems that there are four places that are secure at all times, but I would narrow it down to two." Ash pointed to the first two that were spread out in front of him. "The first is the king's own chambers but this is unlikely since multiple servants run through there in any given day, someone with quick fingers could easily snatch the flower and hide it in a bouquet. The same could be said for the area that houses the guards," Ash said, pointing to the area mapped out on the piece of paper. "Even though it is secure it would have increased foot traffic and it would be hard to survey everyone who goes in and out of there. That leaves the throne room and the treasury. Both ideal places for storing something very valuable."

Sir Silver sat and pondered what he had heard. The logic seemed valid and he could find no flaw in the argument. He nodded before continuing. "Very good. Well then that leaves just getting into those places and sweeping them."

"We would need a decoy or diversion. It would have to be something that would draw security away from them," Ash stated.

"But it couldn't be posed as dangerous or they would be the first places the guards would move towards. Them and the bedrooms of the royal family," Silver added.

"It would also have to be big enough, with enough foot traffic entering the castle that my own entrance would go unnoticed or passed over," Ash said before falling back into his lying position on the couch.

The room was silent for a bit. The trio pondered their next course of action, Ash and Silver thinking of the perfect storm that would enable Ash entry and Ritchie on a detail that didn't sit right with him.

Suddenly Silver perked up before dashing over to the shelf nearest the door. He went through a few books before crying out in victory. He returned to his seat with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"I'm guessing you found the perfect scenario?" Ash asked with a smile of his own appearing on his face.

Silver simply nodded before plopping down the book he held and opening it to a letter that was a few years old. The young boys leaned over the book with fascination before Ash gave a huff and returned to his spot.

"The birthday of that spoiled princess is not the perfect scenario," he said with annoyance. "You really are losing it old man."

"Bite your tongue boy," Silver lashed out. "This is by far the best scenario for our little endeavor. What happens when Princess Domino has a birthday?"

Ash raised an eyebrow. Seeing the seriousness plastered on his father figure's face, he decided to play along. "A ball is held and dignitaries are invited from the various Kingdoms."

"Go on," Silver said with a nod.

"And with that many people security is always boosted, usually concentrated," Ash's voice began to slow down as the realization of what he was saying began to hit him. "And the guards are pulled from other parts of the palace and concentrated on keeping the dignitaries safe. If Norman's guards act in the same way then a ball would pull the guards normally securing these points into the ballroom. Meaning I can get in there and sweep them with little difficulty."

"Precisely and it just so happens that the princess will be having her birthday in three days. Think you can get to Petalburg in that time?" Silver asked.

"As easily as a Snorlax can eat," Ash responded happily.

"Good then let us depart. Preparations need to be made," Silver announced. The pair got up and were a foot out the door before a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"I think you two are missing something important." The pair turned to see Ritchie looking intently at the floor plans of the castle. "You won't find the flower in either of the two rooms."

"And why is that Ritchie?" Silver questioned. "It seemed Ash's logic was very astute when it came to the whereabouts of valuable items."

"Yes but only with items that should be in their possession," Ritchie answered back.

"Go on."

"The treasury and throne room are for show, to exhibit the kingdom's wealth and prestige. They wouldn't hold something that could start another war out in the middle of the open," Ritchie pointed out. "Specifically a war that would pit three armies against their one."

"And where is your proof?" Silver pushed.

"Three years ago I was a part of the escort that was with Queen Rin when she went to discuss the growing payments demanded by Norman and his councilors." Silver and Ash both nodded, remembering the trip as being the first major mission Ritchie was sent out on. "During our stay in the castle we were shown through the treasury and the throne room. Queen Rin certainly would have noticed something that meant so much to Rota within the collections present but she said no word and I do not recall such a flower being present either."

"So then where would it be?" Ash asked the question he and Silver were both thinking.

"I agree it would be some place secure but it would be some place no one would think to look and most likely it would not be in plain sight," Ritchie said as his eyes returned to the pages in front of him. "That leaves much more of the castle to sweep through. It could be in crevices that are in a part of the castle that is often unused or in a secret passage way. Hell it could be on the top of the highest tower for all we know."

Ash groaned again and began to beat his head against the doorframe. They had had a good plan, thought through and fairly safe. That plan was now littered with arrows and no amount of resuscitation would bring it back to life. He thought back through the conversation the trio had just completed before a light bulb came on.

"Hey you said that the flower would react but wouldn't be seen by the unaided eye correct?"

Silver eyed the teen before narrowing his eyes and thinking about the question. He shrugged. "Well yes. It is possible that the aura of the Time Flower would react since it is completely filled with aura, more so than a normal flower should have." Silver still couldn't see where this was leading to but he would indulge the boy nonetheless.

"Well if that is true then I could search for it like I would tracking a group of bandits or hunting deer," Ash explained. "Even if the signal is faint it should be distinguishable from the other nearby signals. If I have enough time to search the castle I can find the flower and easily obtain it when the moment is right." Ash seemed pleased with his solution before Ritchie again poked holes through his plans.

"That would require you to be fairly close to the castle due to a faint signal as well as being stationary for long enough to find it. A small item like that in a large castle like Petalburg's could possibly take you a couple of days," Ritchie pointed out. "It is highly unlikely that within that time frame you would be able to stay hidden. Most likely you would have to be on the move, always changing hiding places, and that would add who knows how long to the process."

The trio once again turned silent. Ash's eyes glanced over the blue prints once again before his eyes stopped on a piece of paper he had long since tossed away as useless, the place being lousy for storing the Time Flower, but perfect for a hiding place. "What if I hid in plain sight?"

"We have been over this Ash," Ritchie said with annoyance in his voice. "To find you an alias and get you imbedded would take too much time, something we don't have."

"I can think of an alias that would get me within the walls of Petalburg Castle and be left completely alone in minutes," Ash said with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Unless you can transform yourself into a fly your plan won't work," Silver interjected. "Although I am curious as to what type of plan you have."

The Huntsman paused for dramatic effect, a twinkle in his auburn eyes. "The dungeons."

"You plan on breaking into the dungeons? Wouldn't the guards notice another resident in their cells?" Ritchie asked with bewilderment evident in his tone.

"They wouldn't question it if I was thrown in there for making a scene at the party of the princess," Ash pointed out. "On a day of that importance the king wouldn't dare think about executing, say, a poor street urchin who was caught snooping around the stables looking for apples to steal."

"That's crazy."

"But crazy enough that it just might work," Silver said with a smirk on his lips.

•••••

"We have been over this Lucario. This is the best plan we can come up with in the limited time we have," Ash explained to his faithful companion. "Norman won't kill me for something like attempting to steal apples in front of his daughter. According to sources she is said to be kindhearted."

Lucario raised an eyebrow at the information. "The pup of that bastard being kind hearted? Next thing you'll tell me is Pikachu doesn't like tomato sauce."

"If it didn't come from Ritchie and his personal interactions with her I wouldn't have believed it either," Ash said, calming the nerves of his three friends. "But it is the only thing to go off of for right now. Here we go Pidgeot, land here."

Pidgeot gave a gentle squawk before descending into a line of tall trees that lined the road leading to Petalburg Castle. A few miles away the castle glowed in the dark, lights of the party showing through most every window and bonfires in the courtyards painting the dark walls a dingy orange. Ash smiled as different caravans carrying various foreign dignitaries rolled along underneath. He would need to be careful; if a former client was within the walls then his cover would be blown.

Pidgeot stayed perched in the tall trees, his saddle hiding with the foliage high in the limbs of the tree. Ash, Lucario and Pikachu scampered through the woods outside the walls of the castle. The group froze as a patrol passed their position, stepping feet away from Ash who was hidden in a bush, chest to the ground.

Ash pushed himself back up before scurrying over the walls of the castle. Taking a quick peak up and to his sides he ascended, hiding within the shadows. Sitting atop of the wall he took in the various carriages and dressed armed guards noting only a group from Ecruteak City in the Johto Kingdom that could be a problem. It was unlikely that the head of the temple, Morty, was there but he had to be safe.

Morty had hired the Huntsman to return an artifact sacred to the Brass Tower, a place of holy significance to the people of Johto. The job was kept in even further secrecy than most of his missions due to the sheer importance of the task. If it was found that the artifact had been replaced with a fake it would bring embarrassment to the region and unsettle the religious masses. It took a month for Ash to find the artifact in the hands of a sleazy black market seller. The religious monk asked no questions as Ash retrieved the artifact and returned it to its rightful place. The only man of Ecruteak City he came into contact with during the mission was Morty himself while others saw him walk around as a humble boy on a pilgrimage to the holy city.

Satisfied that it was the Baron of Ecruteak, most likely a part of the party belonging to Alexander LaRousse, and continued into the shadows behind the stables. Taking another quick peak around from his spot he reached out to Lucario through their aura connection. The next second Pikachu was on his shoulder and Lucario kneeling next to him.

"Seems pretty lazy to have this lax of security wouldn't you say master?" Lucario asked as he closed his eyes. He scanned for the closest guards, finding nothing dangerous he opened his eyes to look at the alleyway the trio was hidden in. The smell of droppings and hay bombarded their senses but they had been through worse.

"Yeah well when you think you are untouchable that tends to happen," Ash answered as he took his own sweep of the courtyard. Ten armed knights from various castles and dignitaries along with five castle guards and a few ranch hands filled the area. By the jovial laughter and drinks being passed around, they expected this night to be easy with no foreseen altercations.

"Here keep track of this for a bit Lucario," Ash whispered taking off his ratty brown hooded shirt to reveal a beautiful blue crystal necklace.

"Lady Domino will not be happy that you have taken this off," Lucario answered when the necklace was placed in his paws.

"Yeah I know but right now her last command takes precedence."

•••••

Ash was walking with Lucario at his side and Pikachu on his shoulder. They were headed towards the nest that held Pidgeot, ready for their mission. They paused when their footsteps, which echoed in the halls of Cameran Palace, were accompanied by a new set. The soft footsteps barely made a sound aside from the quiet clicking of heels. They turned to see the Princess of Rota walking down the corridors toward them.

Domino was a beautiful young girl, around fourteen, with blond hair that sparkled in the sunlight. The sparkle of her hair made her bright purple eyes glow brighter. Her hair was spun in a way that it framed her face, which fell to her shoulders. She wore a light purple dress that hugged her body until it came to her hips and spread out. Her shoulders were covered in puffy lavender cloth.

"My Lady what can I do for you?" Ash asked with a bow. As she would be the next Queen of Rota, Ash respected her and saw her as a little sister. If Ritchie was his best friend then Domino was a close second.

"I have something for you Guardian," Domino spoke through a cracking voice. Her puffy eyes showed that she had been worrying about him again. She never called him 'Guardian' unless she truly worried about him. "This was used by your predecessors, the Guardian Masters, as a way to communicate with the royal family if something should happen to them or us." She showed Ash a small blue crystal that was connected to a black leather string to create a necklace. "As the newest Guardian Master it is with great pride I present this to you."

"My Lady I cannot accept your offer," Ash spoke solemnly. "I am not a Guardian Master. I am just a humble servant."

Domino sniffed and chuckled at the response. "Always the one for downplaying your role in the Guardians." A more determine look crossed her eyes. "Fine then if you won't take it as a Guardian then please take it as a friend. I want to make sure your safe."

Ash looked up and chuckled before slowly nodding. "Of course my Lady. I cannot deny a gift from a friend as important as you."

Domino squealed happily before she went up to him. She stood on her tiptoes so she could place the necklace over his head. She looked at the necklace that rested on his chest. She smiled as she patted it gently. "Promise me you will never take this off. Ok?"

Ash again nodded with a chuckle. "I will try. I make no promises."

"Well then at least promise me this: come back safe. As a last command from my mom and Sir Silver you are to limit your use of aura unless it is absolutely needed outside of searching for whatever it is you are looking for." She looked up at the ebony haired Guardian with pleading eyes. "Please come back safely."

"Now that I can promise." Ash smiled. His eyes shot open when he felt a pair of soft lips touch his cheek. He looked down to see Domino smiling at him sheepishly.

"For luck."

•••••

"I won't break that promise," Ash said before turning to his partners. "Ok Pikachu you know what to do. I don't need much, just enough to spook them, ok?" Pikachu nodded from his perch on Ash's shoulder. "And Lucario if something comes across the necklace, if Rota is in danger, then the mission is to be aborted and we return immediately. You are to monitor and report all communications, ok?"

"Yes master. Understood," Lucario said with a nod before leaping out of sight above the wall.

Ash turned to his longtime friend. "Ready to go buddy?" With a nod the pair moved to the back of the stables.

Ash put an ear up to a board before quietly tapping on it, looking for a loose board. He repeated this process until he found one to his liking. He quietly and quickly took it out of the wall. Pikachu peered in and gave a nod when it was seen there were no attendants in the stables. The pair crawled in and replaced the board before making their way behind a few of the stables.

"Ok buddy, just like we planned. I need a little lightning . . ."


	4. The Flower of Hoenn

**Hey guys! I am sorry for long wait between chapters and I will try and get better, I** **make no promises. Anyways I am glad you guys really liked the plan that I made up for Ash. Hopefully it will work out. We'll see.**

 **Please, please, please feel free to review this fic. If you have something to say then say it. If it is what like awesome, if it is what you don't like awesome too. If it is advice on how I can improve than that is perfect!**

 **Now sit back, relax and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

The first rays of sun light came pouring into her window, the soft beams dancing across her closed eyes. With a groan her eyes fluttered open to reveal eyes that showed a blue that would capture anyone with their depths of warmness and kindness.

She sat up in her bed. She yawned and stretched before looking around. Deciding that now was as good as anytime to start her day, she tossed her feet off the edge of the bed. She stood up to not disturb her precious Eevee. The light brown and tan evolution pokémon was curled up at the end of her bed, its body rising and falling steadily in blissful sleep. She walked over to her window and leaned out slightly. She was greeted by the chirping of Tailow and the smell of a spring day. She took a deep breath before letting it out and closed her eyes, enjoying the slight breeze against her soft skin.

May Maple was a kind person, opening her heart up to those around her. She exuded enthusiasm and innocence while stunning the young men with her beauty and charm. She walked with a grace as if she was walking on air, her brown hair bouncing effortlessly as it framed her face. She truly was one in a million.

Her peaceful moment was quickly interrupted by a door swing open to reveal a woman with brown hair done up in a pristine pair of buns with a ponytail running behind her. "Oh Princess May it is time to wake up," she sang before tripping and falling over her long charcoal dress.

May let out a sigh. She would, for once, like to enjoy a peaceful morning but it seemed like that wish would again avoid her. "Miss Roxanne what can I do for you?" she asked sweetly.

The brown haired woman dusted herself off before seeing her charge had already been awake. Roxanne was the personal assistant to May and had been since she was just a baby. She was fun to be around, but never seemed to let May be by herself and learn things on her own.

"Oh yes my Lady, my apologies," Roxanne said with a curtsy. "It is time to begin your day. Shall we begin by starting with your attire for tonight's festivities?"

May sighed before going and sitting down on her bed. She picked up her pokémon, who turned to her with sleepy eyes before going back to sleep, and began to shift her fingers through her fur. "If it is ok with you I would rather not get that overly complicated dress on until I have to."

Roxanne looked at her charge with a look of incredulity. "But my Lady there will be people passing through the castle all day long. It just wouldn't do for the Princess of Hoenn to be seen in anything but her best." She walked over to May's wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful dress. It was primarily red but was accented by a white sweater on the top and white cloth that came down from the curves of puffy dress. It was her favorite dress but it was the fact that it was hot and stuffy that made May groan.

"Must we go through this again Roxy?" May asked with annoyance in her voice. "It's not as if I will be in something more comfortable all day, just until after lunch. Maybe a few minutes before the ball starts. It's my birthday after all."

"I'm sorry Miss May but it is what Queen Caroline requested. It's rumored that a few suitors will be coming early to spend extra time wooing you before tonight's festivities. Oh how exciting is that?" Roxanne squealed while jumping up and down.

"Absolutely thrilling," May said sarcastically with a huff.

"Oh now stop being that way my Lady," Roxanne scolded. "You know most women your age would feel lucky to be catching the eye of such fine young men. Why I heard that even Sir Drew of Johto will be coming to your birthday party. He is such a charmer. And then there are others like Sir Brawly and Sir Juan. Oh having a dance with Sir Juan would be fabulous would it not? I heard he dances across the floor like a Tailow soars through the skies." Roxanne had both hands clasped in front her in front of her with a far off look in her eyes. "Any of those men would be a good suitor for a girl like you honey."

"And that's just the problem," May uncharacteristically shouted out at her maid. "I am just a girl. I'm turning sixteen today. SIXTEEN! I haven't been more than a day's travel outside of this castle. Whenever I walk in the streets of Petalburg I am surrounded by guards on all sides. I want adventure, suspense and a sense of danger. All those guys are nice but it will just be more of the same. I want someone who won't treat me just like a princess. I mean it is nice but I want him to treat me like a person first." She looked out the window, picturing riding atop a Rhapidash as bandits chased her or stuck in a fierce battle only for her prince charming to drop in and save her.

"Now my Lady you know that things like that aren't feasible for you," Roxanne pointed out. "You're mother and father work hard to look after you and protect you. It isn't that they want to keep you away from adventure but being the heir to the most powerful throne in the world does come with a few risks."

May sighed as she returned her sights to the window. She knew her friend was right, Roxy always was. She was the person that kept May anchored while her mind floated in the clouds. But a girl could dream, couldn't she?

"Now chop chop Lady May," Roxanne said while clapping her hands to together. "Time is wasting and you don't want to keep those nice young men waiting."

"Ok Roxy but you know you don't have to help me get dressed," May joked with her friend. "I will be out in a bit dressed in the attire of choice."

"Promise?" Roxanne looked on her charge with skepticism. May had been known to string things like this out for as long as possible.

"Yes Roxy," May said like she was exhausted. "Now shoo. A princess has a lot of things to do to make herself look pretty." May faked brushing her maid out of her room with a smile on her face.

Roxanne laughed at the antics before succumbing to her charge's wished. "As you wish my Lady. If you need anything I will be right outside."

"Thank you Roxy."

May leaned against the wall of her room before sliding down into a seated position with an exhale of relief. She really didn't want this day to start. She looked at the door to make sure that Roxy wouldn't enter again before getting up and gliding over to a red tapestry that decorated her room. She took another quick look to the door before ducking behind it and running her hand across the bricks of the wall. Her lithe fingers danced across the rough material before finding the loose stone she was looking for. Her fingers expertly found the edges of the stone before she pulled it out. She stuck her arm into the hole, fumbling around a bit before pulling out a rather ordinary box for a princess.

May took a quick peak out from behind the tapestry to see only her little Eevee looking up at her with its big, black eyes. May giggled as she bent down and patted the normal type on the head before walking over to her bed. She plopped down on the bed and fiddled with the rusted lock. Finally winning her battle she gently lifted the top of the box to reveal the most beautiful flower she had ever seen.

The flower was a rose that glowed blue and would occasionally pulsate a lighter blue. May's eyes widened as the flower seemed to glow even brighter than it ever had done before. She smiled at the possible implications.

Maybe today would be an adventure after all.

•••••

And then again maybe not.

May ran behind a corner to hide from the ever present vision of her mother. The day had been a disaster. It all started in the kitchen where their chef, Cilan, was ripped a new one by her mother. The food was 'boring' not 'fitting of a princess' in her mother's opinion. She never asked for May's advice or input. She never even knew that it was May who had decided the menu for the evening. They were her favorite dishes.

As she left she mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to her favorite chef who only gave her a wink. It was their secret way of saying that she would get some of the food she chose, one way or another.

It hadn't stopped there. She was taken to get her hair done, then done again before a final time that left it where it had been the very first time. The entire time all her mom could talk about were the handsome barons, dukes and princes who would be attending. It made her head spin. She felt like she was being tutored and she did not enjoy the tutors her parents brought in for her.

The worst had been when her younger brother, Prince Max, had been found chasing her Eevee throughout the castle with a bucket of water. What had her mother done? Nothing but make excuses for the boy. May new he was their favorite. He took more to the military than she did which put him on her dad's good side while he always used the excuse of being a momma's boy to get anything he wanted from their mother.

She just needed to take break. She took the first moment she found when her mother's attention was taken away from her and onto a floral arrangement that was 'ghastly'. She sighed a breath of relief before hearing a voice next to her.

"Being a princess isn't all it's cracked up to be is it?" May jumped with a yelp. She turned to see her friend, Solidad, standing next to her. She was the daughter of the wealthiest merchant in all the Kingdom of Hoenn. He shipped goods all across the three Kingdoms and even across the ocean to Sinnoh and beyond. Their fathers had been lifelong friends and they had followed that tradition.

Solidad laughed at the look of shock and dread on May's face before a hand came up to her mouth to silence her uproar. "Shhhh stay quiet. I just got away," May whispered with a finger to her mouth. She took a peak around the corner to see that her mom was quite engaged with the gardener who had drawn her wrath. She sighed in relief before grabbing the pink haired girl's hand and dashing the opposite way. "Come on let's get out of here."

The two made their way quickly through the castle, not being bothered by the help who were too busy setting up everything for her party that night. They snuck their way into the kitchen where Cilan was waiting for them.

The smiling chef handed them a basket before the duo snuck through the back door and into the maze within the gardens. They walked it without a problem, never getting lost, until they came to the middle with a beautiful fountain that depicted a Lapras spraying water up into the air.

"One of these days your parents should think about changing the maze a bit. It is getting rather boring," Solidad said as she munched on her small sandwich. She was wearing an orange gown with a smaller bottom than May's with black lining. She looked over when she got a muffled answer to see May stuffing her face with the gigantic sandwich Cilan had made her. Solidad peered into the basket to see three miniaturized pies. She chuckled as she knew she would have half of one while May finished the rest. "You know it isn't very lady-like to be stuffing your face with food May."

May made a choking noise before glaring at her friend. "Hey I like to eat and it's not like I am gonna get a chance to eat a lot tonight," she said through coughs.

"You know most girls would love to be in your shoes. You get to be wooed by all those prince charmings and have yourself swept off your feet time and time again," Solidad said with a far off look in her eyes. She held it for a second before bursting into laughter, which was quickly joined by May.

"You're really lucky Solidad," May said after she had finished her sandwich and before she dove into the pies. "Seriously you get to travel places and see new sights, meet new people and don't have to wear dresses every single day."

"Getting dressed up isn't so bad," Solidad pointed out. "After a few days on the road, without a bath and being covered in dirt, it's nice to dress up and feel like a princess."

"But that's the thing: I don't know how any of that feels," May complained, setting her pie down. She had lost her appetite. "I got to learn to ride horses, sure, but not at fast speeds. Just enough to go trotting along with my dad as he parades around the town for whatever festival is going on. Heck I have never fallen off. Then there is travel. How I would love to actually see ships in person, rather than drawings, while I voyage through the Orange Islands. Or see the white peak of Mt. Silver while crossing Johto. I'd even go and see the forests of Kanto if it meant that I got to leave this prison of a castle. Even if it is just once."

"Well you can at least enjoy your birthday party tonight can't you?"

"More like my mom's party." May could hear the commotion from the castle and sighed again, her shoulders falling even lower. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. She brushed them away before continuing her rant. "I mean I get no say in anything, at all. It isn't my party, it's just another political statement from my parents to show off our wealth as a kingdom. Hell I feel like a piece of meat being sold to the highest bidder. I'm turning sixteen and by this point in my life I should at least have a fiancé, not saying I want one," she interjected before continuing, "but it seems they are treating me as more of a bartering tool than anything. They have gotten so many offers from other kingdoms to marry their most qualified suitor. It disgusts me. I want to marry for love, not politics."

Solidad looked at her friend who held a downtrodden look. She never liked to see May, the Flower of Hoenn, looking so sad. The frown held on her lips and in her eyes should never hold the spot her dazzling gaze and brilliant smile so elegantly graced. Even though they had joked about it constantly, her life as a princess hadn't been easy. The free spirited young girl had been chained to the castle and the many duties that came with her position. One of which was acting like nothing was wrong.

"Hey cheer up," she said with a smile. She placed her hand on her friend's shoulder who turned to her with sad, blue eyes. "Who knows, maybe the love of your life will come and steal your heart tonight."

•••••

May sat down exhausted. The ball was going at a blistering pace as far as she was concern. She had spent the first part of the night greeting people as they came. Her hand began to shake after being gripped so tightly by many of the more exuberant guests. She was still trying to wipe away the feeling of having Drew LaRousse's lips on her hands. He was just as annoying as she remembered.

He was the Prince of Johto, loved by all for his charm and charisma. The skilled and gallant knight the people of Johto proclaimed him to be was not the green haired boy she knew. She used the term boy instead of man simply by the way he acted. The air of cockiness exuded rubbed her the wrong way. He was a prince and he knew it. He charisma was used to bed any girl he wanted but his flings were always kept a secret. The only reason she knew about it was because of Cilan. The chef had heard the young prince boast about it when he was eating with his men after a few too many drinks during a visit the past year. He made her sick.

That was at the beginning of the night, followed by dancing. She had started it off like she always did: a dance with her dad. The ballroom cheered as the two gracefully moved across the dance floor. She laughed and smiled as her dad spun her around and truly made her feel like a princess. Any more that was the only time she would ever spend with him, an occasional family dinner and then a dance before returning to life as usual but she loved every second of it. The first song had come to an end and with it came the multiple offers for dances.

It had started off with Sir Brawly, a champion from Dewford Town known far and wide for his skill with the sword but not for his feet. May had to control her mixture of laughter and pain from escaping her lips as Brawly dragged her across the floor. She had to think quickly on her feet to avoid his feet from stepping on her toes but she still found her feet took a beating. After him were a few dignitaries from other kingdoms. She had fun with the various gentlemen before her eyes widened at the next hand offered to her. It was Juan, the long time Duke of Sootopolis.

May nervously gave him her hand before being whisked away into a frantic paced dance. She was glad she hadn't eaten yet or she was sure she would have made a very unlady-like run to the bathroom. She politely waved off the next suitor, promising a dance later that evening, before walking to the table she shared with her family and seating down for a break.

"I'm surprised you're still moving after that." May looked up to see Solidad smiling at her. "I don't know if I could have lasted that long."

"What can I say? After he visited last time I guess I am use to it," May joked. "At least this time it was just one dance. I will do it again if it means I don't have to dance with Drew."

"Yeah I noticed that you turned to see Brawly when Drew moved toward you," Solidad remarked with a smirk. "Regret that decision?" she asked when she saw her friend rub her feet, trying to soothe them from the constant dancing.

"At least I can stand Brawly. He means well but he needs to stop treating a dance like a sword fight."

Both girls laughed before Solidad looked over and her eyes widened. "Uh oh that isn't good." May stopped her laughter and looked at her friend with confusion. She followed the pink haired girl's eyes to see Drew in conversation with her dad. The two would occasionally shift their gaze to the two girls before quickly returning to their conversation. "What do you think it could be about?"

May shook her head before answering her friend. "I don't know but I agree with you: it can't be good." May's attention was quickly averted when a plate was put in front of her. She looked at it with a little disappointment. It was a salad with a few pieces of meat in it, but not much. She looked up to see Cilan winking down at her. "Thanks Cilan, I can always count on you."

"It is my pleasure my Lady," he said with a bow. "I will be sure you have a treat waiting for you in your quarters after the festivities are over." With that he turned and walked back to the kitchen.

May and Solidad sat and enjoyed their meal. They would occasionally talk to those that passed the table, wishing the Princess a happy birthday before walking away. The two girls were in the middle of discussing their summer plans before being interrupted by a cough. The two teens looked up to see Drew standing there with his hand extended toward the brunette.

"May Maple, the Flower of Hoenn and its princess, may I have this dance?" he said through a smug look.

May looked around as the entire room seemed to stand still, looking at the pair like they knew something she didn't. Not having any other option, she tentatively nodded her head. She gave an 'eep' when Drew grabbed her and pulled her onto her feet and into his arms. Without having time to think, May found herself gliding across the dance floor. She felt like she was floating, a faint smile appearing on her face.

That smile vanished when she saw a smug look on her partner's face. "Enjoying yourself princess?" he said with arrogance.

"I would be enjoying it more if you didn't look like you just won a joust," she whispered back harshly.

"Some say that is my charm."

"I don't find arrogance charming," she responded. She took a brief look around to see that every eye in the room was on them. Something was going on.

"You will learn to enjoy it." Drew was enjoying the attention of the hall. It is where he belonged: in the spotlight.

May looked at him with a questioning gaze. She was about to ask what he meant when she was shook from her thoughts by the shout of her father.

"May I have your attention please," Norman shouted with bravado. A warm smile was lighting his face. Standing next to him was the King of Johto, Alexander LaRousse, who had an equally large smile. "I have my gift for my daughter. May can you please come here?"

May was more than willing to join her father on the stage. She looked at him with excitement in her eyes. She looked down at a box. The box was covered in a soft, black material. There was a silver lining around the lip of the box. She saw the gift and felt her stomach drop. With shaky hands she took the box and opened it to reveal a golden, intertwining band topped with a large diamond.

She turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Drew begin to get down on a knee. She felt tears begin to build up in her eyes. She didn't want this, this had to be a nightmare. She saw his mouth open, beginning to speak before a loud bang could be heard outside.

She whipped her head to the front door of the hall that lead outside. Just on the other side of the door the sound of Rhapidashes whinnying in panic and guards shouting could be heard. It seemed a fight had broken out before the doors to the hall were busted opened by two guards who were holding someone between them.

May's breath hitched as their eyes met.


	5. Before the King

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter. This one is rather short but I think it is still a good one. Before anyone says anything, I made Norman a bad person for the sake of the story. While I actually like his character, I needed to make him a bad guy in this fic so sorry right now to anyone who likes him.**

 **With that said tell me how I did on this chapter and the fic in general. If you have likes, dislikes, advice on how I can improve or just have thoughts in general, let me know. I love feed back.**

 **Now sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

"Ok buddy, just like we planned. I need a little lightning," Ash whispered from their spot inside the royal stables. Pikachu nodded while Ash headed toward the barrel of apples all the while unlocking the doors to the stalls. He got some snorts of derision from the Rhapidashes that were housed in the building. He nodded to Pikachu.

Pikachu jumped up onto the back of one of the steeds before letting out a quiet electrical attack immediately unleashing mass panic. The Rhapidash Pikachu was on whinnied. He bucked, but Pikachu was already off and scurrying to the exit, leaving his best friend behind like they planned. The Rhapidash dashed out of sleeping area and was followed by the occupants of the stalls next to him.

Ash smirked when they went barreling outside to the shouts and yells from the drinking guards who had gotten a surprise. The soldiers panicked as they raced around and tried reigning in the startled pokémon. Another guard, who hadn't been drinking, decided to go to the source. He rushed in to the stables to make sure their other charges were behaving themselves. He turned and looked around as more and more of the Rhapidashes were in panic, made more so by the Growlithes that were barking.

One seemed to be snarling at something around a corner. He went to check it out to see a teen reaching his hand into a barrel of apples. He wore brown, torn trousers and a ratty green hoodie. The boy looked up to him and his face immediately paled.

"What are you doing here boy?" the guard growled at him.

Ash, faking his scared demeanor, took the barrel and threw it on the ground, spraying the apples in front of his would be captor. He made a rather messy climb onto the rafters of the stable and fumbled his way to the front door. He jumped onto a Rhapidash and hung on as it bucked.

"Get off of there," the guard yelled. The guard went to grab him but was sent flying by the bucking fire type. The guard moaned after being thrown through a stall, lying in the broken pieces of wood.

Ash jumped and rolled off through the opened door into a circle of waiting guards. One guard looked extremely pissed as he took out a sword and swung it at the boy. Ash ducked and spun behind the first attacker before having to duck again to dodge the flat of another sword. The second attack hit the first attacker in the back, sending him into the two guards in front him.

Ash rolled again before getting up and trying to make a break into the more open space before suddenly being tackled by another guard. In truth he could have easily avoided it but had decided the charade had gone on long enough.

Ash tried to roll around before both of his arms were grabbed roughly and he was lifted up into the gaze of the man he had left back in the stable. The man cocked his fist back and swung a cross, meeting Ash's cheek. Ash's head whipped around. He coughed, spitting up blood before taking another shot to the gut. He fell to the ground. He tried to push himself up but was sent back down by a foot on his back.

"You got a lot of explaining to do boy," the guard said through gritted teeth. "No one makes a fool out of the Castle Guards of Petalburg."

"I think I just did," Ash muttered. He groaned when he was pushed farther into the ground.

"We'll see what the King thinks about that," the guard snarled. "Pick him up men."

The subordinates listened as they hoisted the teenager onto his feet. Ash let the men drag him along even though he could have easily escaped. He inwardly smirked while on the outside he looked defeated. His plan was going off without a hitch. They were taking him before the King, in front of everyone. He was as safe as could be.

The men busted the door open to the awkward silence of the ballroom. Even Ash was a little confused at the eerie silence in the hall. He looked up into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Standing on a stage in front of them was a beautiful brunette in a gorgeous red gown and a small white top. Ash quickly regained himself when he realized who it must be. She was the Princess of Hoenn, she stood for everything he hated. To him, those eyes only held lies, but he had to sell his innocence to her.

"Lieutenant what is the meaning of this?" a man dressed in knight's garb standing in front of the stage asked.

"Well this boy was found in the royal stable sir." Ash had to force himself to keep a smirk off his face. He could sense the tentativeness in the man's voice. He knew he had just messed up.

"Was the boy trying to steal the steeds?" the man inquired.

"Well no sir," the guard stuttered.

"Then why interrupt something as important as my daughter's birthday?" Every eye, even Ash's was now on the King.

Standing next to his daughter was King Norman Maple. He was dressed in a purple cape with golden lacing on the shoulders. Underneath the cape was a white tunic and black pants. He wore no crown but he had the air, the stature, of a king.

Ash could hear the trembling knees of the guards behind and to his sides. They were terrified of him, and he could see why. The stare he was leveling them could make any man's blood drop a few degrees. Good thing Ash's was already ice cold.

"Tell me, if this _boy's_ crimes were heinous enough to interrupt this party, what were they?" He stopped and looked at the boy, who didn't meet his gaze. He smirked as he took in the boy's appearance. He was nothing but a street urchin to him.

"W-well sir," the guard stumbled over his words, "he was trying to steal apples from the stables. He caused havoc resulting in damage to the stables and grounds outside."

"Is that so?" Norman rhetorically asked. He put his hand under Ash's chin and violently brought it up so their eyes finally met. "Tell me why someone would risk something so stupid for a few measly apples."

"I-I was hungry sir," Ash said through faked trepidation. He would need to find a nice, cold stream to wipe away the feeling of having to act this way in public in front of the man he hated with everything he had.

"And you decided to steal from the royal stables?"

"I don't have any money sir," Ash muttered. "I thought that if his Highness had enough apples to feed his steeds, and then some, he would not miss a few here or there."

Norman chuckled before taking Ash's chin and slightly throwing it, making his head slightly whip. "The noose would be too easy for you," Norman said darkly. "I should just have one of my men behead you here and now."

A shriek resonated through the walls of the ballroom. May's hands shot up to her mouth. She couldn't believe what her father had just said. He was just a hungry peasant looking for food. Why couldn't they share the apples fed to pokémon? Weren't they supposed to take care of those in their kingdom?

Norman grimaced. He had forgotten where he was. He knew his daughter didn't appreciate the messier parts of the family business and quite honestly he could let the boy walk if he wasn't in front of foreign dignitaries. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Caroline Maple, his wife, standing there.

"Go easy on the boy," she suggested. "It's May's birthday and you know she doesn't like that sort of thing."

"His blood would not even be worthy to stain the blade of my men's swords," the Captain of the Guards said from his other side.

"Yes I agree with you," Norman stated. "Guards take him to the dungeons where he can think about what he has done. This brazen act cannot go unpunished." As the guards were taking Ash away he whispered into the Lieutenant's ear. "Have some fun. Rough him up a little."

The guard gave a sinister grin as he quietly grunted in affirmation. They had some egos to repair after Ash's little escapades in the stables.

Norman returned to his daughter's side but before he could talk to her he was interrupted by Alexander LaRousse. "Well that was unfortunate, but shouldn't we carry on where we left off?"

"Not tonight my friend," Norman brushed off the offer. "An incident like that is not something that should be remembered with something so precious as an engagement. Our deal is still in place but let there be another time where it is made official."

Alexander grumbled, but had to relent. He had gotten what he wished for. He had been patient for years as he attempted to sweeten the pot for the Hoenn King, he could wait a few more months.

•••••

Ash had to bare the brunt of a brutal beating. The guards had certainly taken their frustrations out on the young man. He could taste the blood in his mouth and his vision was slightly blurred, nothing that couldn't be fixed by a small use of aura.

The guards descended further into the castle, the moist smell of feces and un-bathed prisoners nearly had Ash puking. He had been tortured before in his training but he could never get use to that smell. He heard the jingle of keys before the creaking sound of the rusty prison door opening.

He was unceremoniously thrown into his cell, which contained another prisoner and a few Rattata scurrying in the darkened corners. He groaned, for the sake of his cover, as he pulled himself onto his hands and knees. He dragged himself to the side that faced away from the guards. He leaned onto the wall and smirked.

He was sore, but he would live. What was important is that he was inside Petalburg Castle and one step closer to finding the Time Flower.


	6. Who Are You?

**Hey guys! Ok I am really, really excited about where this story is going from this chapter on. Honestly I have been excited about this story for a long time. This chapter, in particular, was a lot of fun to write. The action in this story is about to go from zero to a hundred really quickly but this chapter is a bit of a teaser for that. Also this is the first chapter we see May and Ash interact! Although it might not go well, you'll have to read and find out. I hope you guys like it!**

 **Like always please, please, please review if you feel so inclined to do so. If you have likes, dislikes, advice on how I can improve my writing or thoughts in general, please review. If you guys aren't giving me feedback I won't know how to improve! And I want to put out a good product for my amazing readers, because you guys are awesome.**

 **Now sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6  
**

Solidad entered her room, the only lighting was a faint candle in the corner and the bon fires shining through her castle windows. She went to her bed and sat down. It had been a long night of dancing and talking to random people for the pink haired girl. She would rather be out traveling but it was her best friend's birthday party so she made sure to be in Petalburg.

She thought about it a little more before she realized that she hadn't seen her friend in a while. It wasn't like May to not hang out with her late whenever she came to visit. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She shrieked, whipping around to see May with a startled look on her face. "May what on earth-" Solidad couldn't finish her sentence before May covered her mouth with a finger to her lips, indicating her friend to be quiet. Solidad looked her up and down before reluctantly grunting and nodding.

"What are you doing here?" she practically hissed. "You nearly killed me from shock."

"I'm sorry," May said as her eyes turned downward. "I couldn't get away from Drew. He followed me like he was a Growlithe and I had his favorite bone. So I excused myself, saying I was going to the bathroom and snuck in here."

"How long ago was that?" Solidad asked with more curiosity.

"Maybe an hour or two ago," May said as she poked her fingers together and chuckled.

"May!" Solidad looked at her friend with her jaw hanging on the floor. "What were you thinking? That was rude, what will your parents think?"

"Who cares about what they think! Doesn't anyone care about what I think?" May snapped back. When she saw the look of hurt appear on Solidad's face she sighed before apologizing. "Sorry it's just that this was suppose to be a party, a time of fun and relaxation. Now it's possibly one of the worst days in my life."

"What do you mean?" Solidad questioned.

"You heard my dad after that, well, interruption to the spectacle," May said with a shrug. "He made it sound like he and LaRousse made some sort of under-the-table agreement with me as their bartering chip. He calls it joyous, I call it a nightmare."

"I'm sure Drew won't be that bad," Solidad said as she put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Maybe he'll surprise you."

"Like the time Max surprised us by hiding a Rattata in my dresser?" May asked sarcastically. "At least I could get rid of that surprise. It will be harder to get rid of this one. Unless there is another interruption the next time I don't think I'll be able to keep it together."

"That was quite the interruption wasn't it?" Solidad asked with a chuckle.

"It was wasn't it?" May seemed to lighten up at the subject. Solidad looked over to the Princess to see a far off look in her eyes. "Did you take a look at him?"

"Who? The street urchin?" Solidad was answered with a nod from her friend. She thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "He didn't seem important to me. Just another peasant."

"But did you see his eyes?" May questioned. "There was something in them that just burned bright. When he looked at my dad there was this defiance in them. I've never seen anyone look at him like that before."

"He looked pretty scared to me," Solidad said nonchalantly. "Anyways you can't worry about him."

"And why not?"

"He's a peasant, a commoner," Solidad pointed out. "You're the heiress, the next in line to inherit the throne of Hoenn, the strongest kingdom on the continent. Why worry about someone like him?"

"Because that is what we're suppose to do," May screeched, not remembering her own request to Solidad. "We have all this money, all this power, and our people go hungry? They live in shacks that can barely keep the wind and rain out while we live in castles that are warm and cozy. He was right: if my dad can spare a few apples for his Rhapidashes then he can give a few to the poor."

Solidad looked on with slight shock as May got up her spot on the bed and walked to the door. She opened it up gingerly and took a peak out the door.

"Where are you going May?" Solidad finally spoke up.

"I'm going to go see him," she said with determination in her voice. "I'm going to show him that someone does care about the poor people of this kingdom."

Solidad gasped before she ran to the door. She pulled May away and closed the door, standing in front of it with her arms outstretched. "May are you insane? He could be a dangerous criminal."

"He's just hungry," May brushed off her worried friend. "He's harmless."

"Yeah and when innkeepers start thinking that way they don't live long," Solidad fought back. She couldn't seem to find the reasoning in her friend's logic. Wanting to travel and have adventures is one thing, but this was borderline suicidal. There was no way she was gonna let her friend do this. "I'm not going to let you do this May." She crossed her arms in front of her to accentuate her point.

"Please Solidad," May said with a downtrodden look. "Today is my birthday."

"Yeah and I hope to celebrate it with you again next year," Solidad answered back.

"I will be surrounded by guards, I'll be in the confines of the castle. I will be sure to be safe," May argued. Seeing that her friend wasn't convinced, she pulled one more plea out from her bag of tricks. "You have gone all across the world. Been to taverns with drunk sailors and all I'm doing is going into the lower parts of the castles with guards all around me. Please?"

Solidad's shoulders slumped in defeat at the pleading look her friend was giving her. The more she thought about it, the more she was finding less and less to argue about. She sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if you're going to do this, and it seems that you are, then I can't let you do it on your own."

May beamed a smile at her friend. She knew she could always count on Solidad. The girls took another peak out of the door and scanned the hall before sneaking out and heading toward May's room.

•••••

Ash opened his eyes and silently cursed. He had been scanning the ground floor of the castle but to no avail. The mental strain that the search was putting on him was only made worse by the beating he had taken from the guards. He grabbed his ribs as searing pain seemed to shoot through his body.

He heaved violently before looking over to his cellmate who was staring out of the cell toward the guard on duty. Ash didn't want to take the chance of using aura to recover from his wounds with a witness. He wouldn't put himself, or anyone else, in that compromising position.

He heard shuffling coming from the guard on duty. This was accompanied by the old wooden door creaking open. He raised an eyebrow at the somewhat panicked voice of the guard who quickly quieted down. Soft footsteps echoed through the dark and damp corridor. Again turned his head down, thinking it was a new patrol, before the footsteps stopped at his cell.

"Um hello? Are you awake?" Ash calmed his nerves. It was the sweetest, softest voice he had ever heard. It sounded like the song his Pidgeot would sing whenever they went for an enjoyable ride through the air, its song echoing through the skies over Rota.

He turned and tensed when he saw a black cloak and hood hiding the face of his visitor. His heart stopped beating rapidly when he saw a basket being held in one of the cloaked figure's hands. The other hand came up and pulled the hood back to reveal the same deep blue eyes that made him freeze earlier that night. He found himself staring before noticing the owner of the eyes was talking.

"Huh?" he muttered.

May giggled before repeating herself. "I asked if you were ok. I know the habit the guards have of mistreating people down here."

Ash scoffed before turning his eyes back to his cellmate, who was looking on with a gleam in his eyes. "I'm fine," he said with a hint of venom in his voice. He couldn't let something like a pretty face make him forget why he was there.

"Oh." Ash was surprised when he saw the slightly disappointed look she had on her face. Apparently she hadn't been use to someone being that averse to her.

May felt hurt. She had been there to help the teen but he didn't seem to appreciate her visit, in fact it felt like he out right hated her. _I don't blame. After what he's been through tonight I doubt he likes the noble families much right now._ Her face lit up slightly when her eyes met the object she was carrying.

"Well I have something for you." She opened the basket and pulled out a few apples, water in a beat up metal container, and a sandwich. "I know it's not much but it's the least I could do." She frowned when she saw he wasn't making a move toward the food she had placed in his cell.

"Why?"

May looked up with a confused look. "What was that?"

"Why do you care if I live or die?" Ash kept his gaze forward, meeting the dark corner of his cell as he talked to the girl. "You are a princess. Why should you care if people below you live or die? You sit up in a castle, eating the food that was made from the tears and blood of people deemed lower than pokémon. Tell me why I should believe this isn't some sort of act."

May tilted her head as she looked at the prisoner. A sad smile crossed her face as she thought about her answer. "Because I'm not like them. I'm just a regular girl who happened to get a lucky draw in life." She sighed when all she got was a grunt in response. "I know it's hard to believe. I mean I live in this big castle with all the food I can eat while you can't even afford a loaf of bread. That's why I'm down here. I want to show you that we aren't all the same. I really do care about everyone in Hoenn. I only want my people to be happy and maybe make a new friend."

Ash turned to her and took a look into her eyes, searching for any sign of deception. He was amazed when he couldn't find any. _She really is as nice as Ritchie says she is._ He mentally shook his head, returning to staring at the walls of his cell.

"Maybe in another lifetime Princess." Ash peered out of the corner of his eye to see her frown return. He cursed himself again, he truly hated to see girls sad. It was the same with Domino. He always wanted to see her happy. "But thank you."

May brightened up a bit. It seemed like he was coming out of his shell if only for a moment. "You're welcome. I hope you enjoy the food and water. Maybe I'll visit tomorrow too. Bye." And with that she was gone, her footsteps growing faint as she exited the corridor of the dungeon.

Ash sighed. His head went back, resting on the cold wall of the cell. His eyes fell on the food left behind. He went to grab it but paused. He looked to his cellmate. The old man wore baggy clothes that probably fit him in another life. His greying beard was long and accompanied by long, straggly hair. Ash could smell him from across the cell. He hadn't bathed in years Ash guessed. He got up and grabbed the food, taking a sip of water. He walked over to his cellmate and placed the food in front of him.

Ash saw a look of confusion in the man's face. "You need it more than I do," Ash muttered. He turned back to his spot against the wall. He rested his chin on his chest, faking sleep, and continued his scan.

The world turned into hues of greys accented by the occasional splotch of blue to show the life force of those in the castle. He reached out with his aura, scouring the halls until they came upon the aura of his visitor. He groaned when he realized what was different about her: her aura shown bright. She truly was a kind soul.

He slowly shook his head. He didn't have time to worry about her or even question why she shined brighter than the rest. He continued his search, going through every crack, crevice or room of the castle, before he was wakened from his search by the vibration of the bars of his cell. He opened his eyes and scoffed when he heard the sound of snoring serenading those in the dungeon. He would have rather taken another beating then being put through the lazy guard's snoring.

"Lazy guard," he muttered under his breath.

"Just like his father." Ash turned to his chuckling cellmate. The man had a twinkle in his eye as he chuckled. "His father was just as bad. Could shake the walls of any building. We use to joke that he'd scare away all the would-be assassins or crooks with his snoring."

"You knew the man's father?" Ash questioned with disbelief. _How long has this old geezer been in here?_

"Aye I knew him. Was one of my Lieutenants when I was the General of the King's army," he said with a smirk on his face. "Boy takes after his lazy father. Shame really."

"I think you are growing senile in your old age Gramps," Ash scoffed. "The King is his own General. No one's above him."

Ash only got a chuckle and a shake of the head. "Back in the day it wasn't so. I was the advisor to his father and my father to his grandfather, but things change. Isn't that so Aura Guardian?" Watson laughed at Ash's expression. "Don't be so surprised. You face away, hiding yourself from the only point of entry, allowing yourself to see them come while they have no idea where you are. You also have been milking that injury you got from the guards, using slight amounts of aura to heal yourself. They really did a number on your ribs if you have to do that sonny."

Ash froze. He instinctually reached for a small dagger he kept hidden in the sole of his boot, a place the guards failed to check. The old man saw this and waved him off.

"There is no need for violence young man. Your secret is safe with me."

"How can I know what you say is true? How can I know that you won't sell me out for your own freedom when that buffoon wakes up?" Ash questioned. He was preparing himself, thinking of a way to kill the man and stage him like he was asleep until he could find the Time Flower.

"Because Sir Watson of Mauville City is no liar," he said as he furrowed his brow at the slight to his honesty.

"You are Sir Watson of Mauville City?" Ash questioned with shock on his face. "The same Watson that fought side by side with Sir Aaron when he was younger to the point that the Aura Guardians wrote his name down in their records? A feat held by few if any? That Sir Watson of Mauville City?"

"Aye in a former life," Watson said with a distant look in his eyes. "Now I am merely a prisoner in these walls, held away from the eye of the public."

"Then you are also a traitor," Ash said with a sneer. "For a man to fight with an ally, being praised by the very men he was beside, only to watch and do nothing as they are slaughtered, is deserving of this treatment."

Ash looked at the man's face. He noticed emotions flashing on the man's visage until finally sorrow and hurt reigned. "Aye that was me boy," he finally said. "I deserve nothing that is written about me in the scrolls of Rota and the Aura Guardians. I was a coward and forgot who I was."

"Your sorrow falls on deaf ears old man," Ash barked back.

"Then do not hear the sorrow of Sir Watson but of an old man who finally woke up to his surroundings far too late to do anything," he retorted.

"Save it."

"The proverbs of old men should be heeded by the fool-hearty youth," Watson responded with a glint of glee in his eyes.

"And what proverb is that?" Ash questioned very annoyed by this turn of events.

"Never forget who you really are and who has always been there for you."

"A proverb you should have taken heed of yourself old man," Ash spat with venom. "Where were you when Sir Aaron asked for assistance? Where were you when the cries of my predecessors rang through the land of Rota and the halls Cameran Palace?"

"I was waking up from my haze of selfish ambitious and my vain conceit." Watson could no longer look the man in the eye. He turned to the small window, clad with iron bars, which let a tiny bit on moonlight into the dreary cell. "When word of the war between Johto and Kanto reached our ears it was thought that Rota would be left alone. We had chosen to sit by and watch as the armies destroyed themselves leaving us as the only kingdom powerful enough to take control. When word had initially reached us from Rota, fearing their territory would become the battlefield, we blew it off. It wasn't disclosed to us until much later that the Guardians were dying trying to protect their people. The King, in his own cruel judgment, found it a necessary loss. In his youthful vigor for power, Norman forgot that it was the Guardians who had come to our aid during the time of his father, but when he saw a chance to take that power away from a kingdom he deemed small and insignificant, he jumped at it.

"When I was finally awoken from my daze to the cries of my once good friends, I was put in my place. I was prepared to lead our forces against Johto and Kanto to aid Rota, but the King would not budge, deeming it the best choice for Hoenn. All of it was a play for power. He forgot his past, the past of his kingdom, choosing blind power that only corrupts. The same corruption that I found myself filled with. I looked down at my army with pride and foolishness, thinking I had it made; all the while I was played as a pawn. I sought to right my wrongs, to make good by the Guardians but was put in prison for my actions. A rumor was spread that I was killed while protecting the royal family. I was too important of a figure to be killed, it would cause international backlash and uproar within the army. So he put me in here, to rot as the sins of my past ate away at the little humanity I had left.

"But in you I can finally find my reconciliation," Watson said. His gaze finally turned to Ash, his eyes brimming with happiness and hope. "Now there is a chance that I can finally right the wrongs from all those years ago. I asked Arceus to live long enough for the next Aura Guardian to rise, and with him Rota and its people. And you're here in the flesh! My boy, do this old man one last service, forgive me of my failures and listen to my words. Never forget who you are."

"I have not forgotten where I come from," Ash defended himself. "I have read the scrolls of my predecessors. I have trained in their arts and committed myself to their ideals."

"Their-this and their-that," Watson said as he waved his hands around. "You talk of your predecessors but you don't talk about yourself. You have been so fixated on following in their footsteps you have forgotten who you, as a person, are."

"You do not know me old man," Ash said, brushing off the comment.

"The man who gave me his food willingly, because he saw someone who needed it more than himself, was not the same man that spoke to the Princess when she generously came down here to see how he was," Watson said as he waved his finger at the auburn eyed boy. His tone was no longer jovial but was rather serious. "You are a kind-hearted young man, selfless in nature. Yet you have let your hatred for Hoenn and its people to cloud your judgment and the pressure of living up to the Guardian's name to darken your nature. You allowed these things to twist yourself into a heartless mercenary unworthy of the fedora worn by the great men of Rota."

"I would hold your tongue old man," Ash growled. "You may find this cell to be your coffin this night if you don't watch it."

"Then at least I would die doing what I think is best as myself." There was no pause in Watson's voice, only conviction. "What made your predecessors great was who they were as people, as a person above that of a Guardian. You speak of Sir Aaron like you knew him, but I knew him," he said as he stuck his bony finger into his chest. "I fought with him, called him a friend and I can tell you what made him great. He always knew who he was. He was a man with a big heart. He fought to protect the people he loved and that's what made him fight like a demon, not some idea that he had to turn himself away from society and lose his humanity at the same time. I forgot who I was, where I came from, and the people who helped me get there. Now look at me." He gestured to the cell around him. "This cell was not made by a King or a craftsmen. It was made by my own choices. Do not do the same thing young man. Find your own way and be yourself while doing it."

An eerie silence fell on the pair. In his mind Ash was mulling over his choices. The life he had lead before his tenth birthday flashed through his mind. His carefree nature, having fun with Ritchie and Domino right at his heels, felt like a lifetime ago. Had he truly turned himself away from his friends? From the people he loved? Would his parents be proud of who he was or would they only see the cold-hearted mercenary that the world thought of him as?

 _I really am the Huntsman. I can't remember the last time I truly laughed. When was the last time I danced with Domino or took a ride with Ritchie? Arceus I miss those days._

Ash thought about it more. His life and the choices he made swirling in his mind. After a bit he finally shut his thoughts off. He turned back to his cellmate to see him staring into the tin cup of water, a single tear sliding down his cheek and vanishing into is messy beard.

"What was he like?"

Watson looked up to the teen in confusion. "What?"

"Sir Aaron. What was he like on the battlefield? And the rest of the Guardians. What were they like?"

Watson was beaming at the auburn-eyed teen, his glory days running wild in his head. "I'd be happy to tell you young man."

•••••

May exhaled in exhaustion as she finally closed the door to her room. She looked around the moonlit bathed room before going to her bed. She sat on it and put her head in her hands. It had been a long and disappointing day.

After her meeting with the strange young man had gone poorly things just seemed to snowball. Drew had caught her and the green haired boy for the rest of the night accompanied the two girls. They finally lost him when his caravan left the castle, much to the girls' enjoyment. They had then gone to the kitchen and enjoyed a snack and talked about May's journey to the dungeon.

It was after this she found herself in her room again. She looked around, making sure no one was in their, before going behind the tapestry that adorned the walls of her room. She skillfully and gracefully found the box containing her most precious belonging. She opened the box and gasped.

Her hands shot up to cover her eyes as the blue rose she was so fond of shined brightly like a star. The light seemed to fill her with life and energy before she finally closed the box and gasped for breath. She had never felt anything like that before.

 _What is going on?_

•••••

Ash and Watson were laughing as the older man regaled his young companion about stories of the Guardians he had known. He told stories of them fighting side by side and other, more light hearted, ones not found in the scrolls of the Guardians. It was in a funny moment, where both men held their ribs from laughing, that Ash suddenly gasped.

His eyes shot open when he felt a surge of power he hadn't felt since his first time entering the Hall of the Guardians. His eyes quickly glowed blue, not caring who saw, as it was only himself and Watson still awake. His vision raced through the castle, passing by small signals that were over shadowed by the call of another. Finally, reaching into one of the tallest towers, he found his prize. In the room, held in a box, was the rose he searched for. The flower calling to him, urging him to take it to Rota, where it belonged. To bring it home.

He closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes to reveal his normal auburn gaze. A smirk played its way across his face.

"Found you . . ."


	7. Collateral

**Hey guys! I am back from the dead! Seriously though I am sorry for not updating anything for close to 6 or 7 months. Senior year hit me pretty hard with senior chemistry projects and philosophy term papers, but I am happy to announce that I have graduated and am back to writing. Consider this chapter as my return statement! Hopefully it is still up to the standards my readers have come to expect from me.**

 **With that said please review this chapter and tell me what you think! I love feedback.**

 **Now sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

"I always figured working with a Guardian would be the death of me."

Ash chuckled as he surveyed the window that led outside. On the other side was a wagon full of hay. Lucario had managed to put it in place the previous night before sinking into the darkness. After finding the Time Flower, Ash had stayed three more nights in the confines of the dungeon. The entire time he was scouting routes, deployment and movement of the guards before he finally came up with a plan. He was also healing wounds he had taken from his beatings from the guards.

"And why do you say that Sir Watson?" Ash asked as he fell back down to the ground. He dusted himself off before sitting himself on the wall across from the older man.

"Because they are needlessly dangerous. I was missing my eyebrows for a month when I followed Sir Aaron on one of his missions. Never knew a Blaziken was so protective of its turf." Watson shuddered as memories flew back into his mind. He eyed the young man in front of him before continuing. "And it seems you follow his same reckless abandonment."

Ash just smiled as he closed his eyes and began to scan the halls of the castle one last time. His smile faded when he saw all the pieces were stationed perfectly. "What can I say?" Ash mused. "Something about danger just makes us feel alive."

"You realize you will be sending some of these men to their death, right?" Watson asked. "These are some of the most dangerous men in all of Hoenn. Traitors, thieves, mercenaries, you name it, they're in here."

"Makes it easier on my consciousness," Ash answered back.

"You will be creating widows and orphans."

"As you said, they are criminals," Ash responded blankly. "What does it matter?"

Watson shook his head as he continued to look at his friend. "You truly are a young fool." Watson sighed as he saw no change in Ash. "Their families are not who I speak of. They will be fighting good men, men who are only doing their jobs, men who will freely give their lives to protect the royal family. Will you be able to live with their blood on your hands?"

Ash finally opened his eyes. His gazed turned upward before he finally spoke. "I have a mission. Sometimes collateral damage can't be helped."

"And you can live with that?"

Ash looked back at Watson with a cold, calculated gaze. "For now I must." He saw his friend about to respond, but cut him off short. "The royal family is meeting in the banquet hall. It's time to start."

Watson watched as the boy shimmied his way above the door of the cell so anyone looking in couldn't see him. _He looks so much like Sir Aaron, and has his heart too. My friend, the Guardians lives on in this young man._ Watson felt flashbacks race through his mind. He began to get the same giddy feeling he use to before a big assignment. He was thankful for this one last adventure.

"Just promise me one thing my boy," Watson spoke up.

Ash looked down on him with a bit of confusion. "Really? You decide to ask for something now of all times?" Seeing a smile on his friends face he decided to not fight it. "Ok what is it?"

"When you write of this adventure, and we both know you will, speak kindly of this old soul," he requested with a glint of sorrow in his eyes.

Ash just nodded his head. "The legend of Sir Watson will grow. I promise you."

Watson nodded with a smile on his face. "Shall we begin then?"

"I'm waiting on you gramps!"

•••••

"If I ever get the shot I'm gonna make sure that street rat gets another beating," the guard said to himself as he leaned back in a chair outside of the dungeon entrance.

It was one of the worst jobs a palace guard could possibly get. Boring hours, not much ever happened except maybe a brawl or two in the cells, and the smell of dung that had been fermenting for Arceus knows how long. He had it good. Being a guard at the stables was a much better job. Sure it smelled just as bad sometimes, but at least he was outside, able to converse with other guards.

The guard cursed when he heard a prisoner call out to him. He sighed and got up from his chair. "Old man this had better be good," he shouted back as he unlocked the door to the dungeon. He sauntered down the hall of the dungeon until came to the cell. "What do you want Sir Watson?" Sarcasm oozed off the guard as he sneered at the old fossil.

Watson hummed as he seemed to brush off the statement. "Well I guess you wouldn't like to know about the escaped prisoner."

The guard laughed at the statement. "Nobody has ever escaped the walls of this dungeon, not alive anyways." He continued to laugh until he noticed something. "Wait, where is the other prisoner?"

Watson eyed the cell across from him. He smirked when he began to see the other criminals begin to stir and watch the scene unfold. "I told you, he has escaped."

"Impossible!" the guard screeched as he reached for the keys to unlock the door. He swung the door open and rushed in. "Where in name of Arceus did he go?"

In his rush to investigate he did not notice Ash drop from the ceiling above him. Before he knew what to do, Ash had an arm under his chin and one on the back of his head. He grabbed the forearm of his right hand with his left and brought his elbows in tightly. The guard tried to fight back. Panicking he began to backpedal. He smashed his attacker into the wall of the cell.

Ash gritted his teeth. He wanted to scream out in pain, but bit his tongue. Instead he wrapped his legs around the thighs of his prey and held on tighter. The guard was breathing heavily, but Ash still applied as much pressure as possible until finally he saw his opponent's face begin to turn red. The guard's breathing became faint and his vision began to blur. He stumbled forward before finally passing out.

Ash was panting as he let go of the guard, the other prisoners began to cheer and beat on the bars of their cells. Not wanting to waste time, he grabbed a rope Lucario had snuck in and tied up the guard, gagging him with a piece of cloth from his own wardrobe. Ash sat on his butt as he took the keys and looked up.

"Tougher than I expected," he mused with a chuckle.

"There is no going back from this point," Watson said. "You sure about this?"

Ash nodded and began to strip the guard of his sword, dagger and whatever else that could be used as a weapon. "I need a distraction. What better distraction than a jail break?"

"May Arcues shine his favor on you my friend," Watson said as Ash gave him a nod and walked out of the cell.

Ash tossed the keys up and down as he eyed the various cells that were in the hallway. The other prisoners were shouting and banging the bars. They went silent when Ash raised his hands into the air in a fist. Ash took a calming breath as he looked around. He had to steel his nerves for what he was about to say.

"The royal family has enjoyed the luxuries of life mere feet above our heads as we suffer down here, rotting in our own filth," he gave them a wicked smile as they all shouted in agreement. "They have not listened to our cries, to the cries of the poor and crippled. They have murdered our families; taken our food and taken what little money we have with taxes for far too long. Now it is time to make them pay. Are you with me!"

There was a roar of agreement from the prisoners. So Ash unlocked every door and let the men reign free. He gave them the guard's sword and dagger. He saw one of the men go for the guard but grabbed him and spun him out the cell. "He lives," Ash stated. "Let the king deal with the fool if he survives."

Not long after they were let out, Ash open the door of the dungeon. He watched as his fellow inmates ran screaming from the dungeon. He went back to his cell and gazed up at the wagon that was covered in darkness.

"Ok Lucario," he whispered. "It is safe to come out now."

Ash did not have to wait long before his friend's head popped out of the hay and looked around. "Aye master," the aura pokémon said. He leapt out of the hay and went to the metal bars.

Ash looked back to Watson as he waited for Lucario to break the bars. He gave the old man a smile. "Thanks gramps. And good luck."

Watson returned the smile and shook his head. "Don't lie to yourself laddie, we both know I won't be making it out of this one. Just make sure you don't share the same fate."

Ash nodded before he turned to see Lucario had broken the bars of the cell. He shimmied his way out of the hole that was still covered by the wagon full of hay. He turned to his partner and ruffled the fur on the top of his head. "Well done Lucario. Are Pikachu and Pigeot in place?"

"Aye master. They await your signal."

"Then let's not keep them waiting."

•••••

May walked along the flowers of the maze. She smiled brightly as the sun danced behind the castle walls as it set for the day. She loved this time of day, almost as much as the sunrise. She seemed to skip as she hummed a tune she had heard the various musicians that came to the castle would often preform. She was torn from her tune by her companion for the little walk.

"What has got you so happy?" She turned to see Solidad smirking her way. Her best friend had surprised her when she announced she was staying another week. The last three days were spent going on horseback rides, laughing and running around the castle without a care in the world.

"Oh nothing," May hummed and giggled.

"Yeah right May," Solidad said with snort of disbelief. "I know that giggle. What do you have planned?"

"You remember that boy?" May questioned.

Solidad groaned as her head shot back to gaze at the sky above their heads. "Not that again May. I thought you got that out of your system when you went and visited him. We got in trouble after all."

May waved her hands, brushing her friend's worries away. "Oh that wasn't a punishment."

"Wow to hear you say that no dessert for a week is no punishment is amazing," Solidad said with mock shock.

May just rolled her eyes and continued walking. "Whatever. Anyways, I talked to father last night and I finally convinced him to let him go free tomorrow."

May saw Solidad look at her from the corner of her eyes, clearly skeptical of her comment. The pinked haired maiden's eyebrows rose as she continued to look at the Princess. "How did you manage that?"

May giggled a bit. "Well it was more like bugging my mom until she finally convinced him. I was surprised, it didn't take much." She shrugged her shoulders as they continued walking. "Maybe he saw that the boy had a point."

"Doubt that," Solidad remarked.

"Well whatever reason it was it worked so I am not complaining. Now come on dinner is about to start soon and I am starving," May announced as she took off running toward the castle.

When the girls got there, they found that the other members of the royal family had already been seated. The girls greeted them politely before taking a seat next to Caroline. They waited patiently, but as the food was being brought out, screams and banging could be faintly heard throughout the castle.

"Barbarians," a magistrate said from his spot next to Norman.

"What's going on?" May questioned.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about honey," her mother said as she patted the young girl on the knee. "Sometimes the prisoners like to get a little rowdy and begin fights. Being bored, the others heckle them on until the fighting is over."

"Typical behavior from such uncivilized couth," the magistrate spat. "Tell me again why do you keep those monsters locked up here and not send them to the gallows Norman."

Norman took a sip of wine and carried on the meal as if the noise was not even there. "Information my dear man. They are traitors and where there is one there is more. Those men in there, however barbaric they may seem, have information to tell us. So we put them on the rack and glean all the information possible."

May sat chewing on her food, trying to ignore the current trajectory the conversation was heading. Thoughts of the boy she had worked hard to be set free being tortured ran through her mind, effectively taking away her appetite.

"Besides they will calm down eventually," Norman explained. "The fight will be over momentarily and they will settle back down. No need to worry yourself about such things." As if on cue the yelling stopped. Norman chuckled to himself as he waved his hand. "See? The guard probably had enough and stopped it himself. Now, please, enjoy your meal."

The occupants of the banquet hall continued to eat their food, minimal chit-chat occurring every so often. May was laughing at a joke Solidad had told her when another cry rang out, this time a lot closer.

Suddenly the door to the banquet hall burst open as a guard was sent through the splintering wooden door. He landed with a thud and skidded to a stop, a dagger in his throat. May shrieked when she saw the blood and the gurgling of the man. Her eyes shot up to see men in rags storm forward with swords drawn, screaming for the death of the king.

Norman shot up from his chair and drew the sword at his side. He brought it above his head to block a strike. The assailant pushed with all his might, but Norman would not budge. Norman kicked the man in the chest, making him drop his sword and stagger backwards. Not wasting time, the king continued his movements and brought his sword above his head before bringing it down and severing the head of the criminal.

Guards began to encircle the royal family. Norman looked around before he finally found who he was looking for. "Captain what is the meaning of this?"

The Captain of the Guards looked on before shaking his head and unsheathing his own sword. "I don't know sire."

Norman growled as another door swung open to reveal another guard gasping for air and holding his side. "My Lord, the prisoners, they've escaped and have taken control of the armory." May let out scream as the man fell forward with multiple arrows sticking out of his back.

Norman growled when he saw a wave of prisoners rush through the door. The guards in the banquet hall met them and the sound of metal clanging against metal was heard throughout the entire hall. He grabbed two guards toward the back of the struggle.

"Get my family out of here," he snarled as he pushed the guards toward a door on the opposite side of the hall that lead to a set of stairs and the rooms of his family. "Go."

May fell back in a chair as bodies flew about. She was frozen in fear. The images of blood and struggle seemed to keep her in place. She tried to get up but was kicked back down. She looked up to see a man standing over her with a sword over his head. She cried out as the blade descended. She closed her eyes and waited her demise, her eyes shot open when she heard the clang of metal.

She gasped when she looked up to see Solidad with a sword in her own hand. The pink haired teen moved quickly to capitalize on the shock of the would-be killer. Taking a step into his guard, the merchant's daughter threw her elbow up, breaking the man's nose. The man staggered back. Solidad lifted the giant sword and spun, cutting the man across the chest. Ignoring the blooded splattered across her face and clothes, she grabbed the crossbow the man had on his hip and the quiver he had on his back.

She nocked one of the bolts and sent it flying hitting her mark in between his eyes. Not waiting any longer she dashed to her friend's side. She skidded and grabbed ahold of May. "May, May get ahold of yourself," she said as she shook the girl. "May we've got to get out of here."

Not waiting for a response, she grabbed the frightened girl's hand and launched them toward where the other guards had taken the queen and prince. The frantic duo quickly caught up to the two guards and Caroline who was carrying a scared Max.

•••••

Ash waited patiently until the sounds of hysteria finally met his ears. He could here the clamor of armor rush by as guards ran toward the sounds of battle. He would have been impressed if he wasn't horrified at the fact the prisoners had managed to make it to the armory, if the shouts from the other guards had any indication.

Thinking the coast was clear, he dropped from the underside of the wagon and kept to the shadows of the castle. He found a crevice and ducked into it when he noticed another pair of guards run past. He closed his eyes and scanned the area. He threw his hand over his mouth to stop himself from vomiting. Even with the grey that came for using aura, he could still see the carnage he had created. It sickened him to his core.

He gulped and steeled his nerves; this is what he had to do. He used his position in his crevice to climb his way up to the second level, where he would then climb the tower he needed. Thinking he was in the clear, he dragged himself out of the hole. He immediately felt a bolt from a crossbow hit him in the shoulder. He cried out in pain before his eyes darted to the offender.

Standing there, quivering as he nocked another bolt into his crossbow, was a guard. Ash grunted and pulled the bolt from his shoulder and rushed forward. He saw the man's finger about to press the trigger when his vision went blue. He could see the man hesitate as he stared into the shining blue eyes of an Aura Guardian. Panicking the man launched the bolt. Ash seemed to spin in the air as the bolt passed harmlessly by.

The guard tried to scream for help, but Ash put a hand around his mouth and plunged the bolt he had taken from his shoulder into the man's neck. Ash felt him struggle for a bit before finally stopping.

Ash panted as pain rocked his body. He had never used his aura to that length before, pumping it throughout his entire body like that. Not wasting his time, he dragged the body to the crevice he had just come from. As he was going to throw the body into the crevice, the words of Watson rang in his head. He had just killed a man doing his job. He had just created a widow and children who will never know their father.

"I'm sorry," Ash whispered as he let the body go. Right now, whether he liked it or not, he had to be the Huntsman; he had to do harden his heart and be the ruthless killer the world knew him as.

Ash melted back into the shadows and winced as he grabbed his shoulder. He closed his eyes and searched for Lucario. Satisfied that Lucario was at his proper spot, Ash continued on.

Ash dashed along until he came to the base of the tower he sought. He looked around and growled a bit. His climb was no longer going to be hidden by shadows but would be done in the light of the orange glow of raging fires. The inmates had gone crazier than Ash thought they would. The courtyards were ablaze, the stables burned as the horrified shouts of the pokémon trying to escape sounded throughout the night.

He looked back up and began his ascent. Using his aura to better his hold he made his climb in no time. He hoisted himself into a room before closing his eyes and searching the room once more. There was no question: the Time Flower was here.

He ran toward a tapestry and through it aside. He looked around before noticing a stone the looked different than the rest. He grabbed the stone and wiggled it until it came free. He reached in until he felt the cool touch of a wooden box.

He could feel his heart racing as his fingers fumbled with the latch. After a bit of tinkering he heard the satisfying click of the lock before opening the box. His face was bathed in a bright blue light that a brought a smile that stretched from one ear to the other. His hand tentatively went for the stem of the blue rose. His fingers gently held the flower as he brought it out the box.

Ash stared in awe as the petals seemed to part as if the flower was blooming. A chuckle resonated in his chest as the image of Sir Aaron appeared from the flower.

The image of the late Guardian seemed to be staring into Ash's eyes, past his irises and into his very being. The image gave a soft smile. "Greetings young Guardian. There is much to discuss."

•••••

The stampede of guards and prisoners rang through her ears as May ran up the stairs of the castle to her room. She was pulled from her mind when she heard the clang of metal not a few feet from her. She turned to see a castle guard and a prisoner with their swords locked and pushing against each other. She felt a tug before her view of the struggle was hampered by the back of her friend.

Solidad didn't paused as she took aim and shot the bolt under the arm of the guard impaling the projectile in the chest of the prisoner. The guard turned to see Solidad loading another bolt. Solidad turned and fired another one at their pursuers as they came through a door.

"Bar the door," she barked as she grabbed her friend and continued their run through the halls of the castle. Solidad grabbed a guard that was running past her and May. "Come with me and protect the princess."

The guard didn't hesitate as he saw the stunned princess with the pink haired maiden. He nodded and joined them. May felt a sense of relief when the door to her room appeared around a corner. Her relief was short lived as a figure dropped from the ceiling of the castle in front of them.

Lucario stood up and stayed standing in front of the door while snarling at the three figures in front of him. The guard rushed forward and swung his sword downwards. The guard gasped when Lucario launched forward and caught his hand before he could finish his slash. Lucario howled as he threw a paw forward that held an Aura Sphere. The attack landed and launched the guard back until he hit the wall and fell to the ground unconscious from his head impacting the wall.

Solidad took this opportunity to rush May forward. She threw the door open and pushed May inside.

"Where are you going?" May shouted as she turned around, ignoring the other figure in her room. She looked back as Solidad fired her last bolt at the strange pokémon only for the bolt to be destroyed in mid-air.

"Stay here, I'll be back," Solidad said with a smile before she closed the door. And focused back on her opponent.

May backed away from the door as the sounds of struggle continued on the other side. ". . . There is much to discuss." May froze as the words of a stranger hit her ears. She turned and shrieked. There was a figure holding her most precious treasure. The figure's head snapped in her direction. May brought both hands up to her mouth as blue eyes met brown. Staring at her was the very boy that she had gone and visited in the dungeons three days ago.

"Shit," Ash muttered as his eyes fell on the princess. He cursed his carelessness. Caught up in his discovery he hadn't heard the door of the room open. He threw the flower back in the box quickly and brought his fingers up to his mouth. A piercing whistle sounded above the noises of chaos.

"Hey don't take my flower," May finally processed what the boy had put back in the box. She chased the boy as he ran across the room. She went to grab him as the boy launched himself from the window of her room. She felt the fabric of his green hoodie at the tips of her fingers before she collided with the window ceil. She screamed as she felt herself tip forward through the window.

Ash jumped out the window in blind faith. His faith was rewarded as he grabbed onto Pidgeot's leather saddle seat. He pulled himself up before leaning on the saddle causing Pidgeot to bank harshly around the castle, the havoc playing out below. As he crossed the window once more. He saw the princess struggle to regain her balance.

He exhaled once he saw her regain her balance, but not before Lucario came bounding out of the window behind the princess. As the aura pokémon passed the teen, he pushed by accident. May cried out again as she began to fall from the window.

May's heart plummeted as she felt a slight push. She had worked hard to right herself but now she couldn't stop her descent. She could hear Solidad call out to her, but May knew she would not be in time. She felt her body go over the edge as time seemed to slow down.

Ash looked on as she began to fall. Her kindness flashed in his mind. Her smile. Her eyes. Her aura. _She's innocent. I can save her._ With nothing else running through his mind Ash through his body off the side of the saddle with only one hand on the horn of the saddle. He reached out and grabbed the falling princess even as Pidgeot flew through the air.

May felt the jerk before looking up to see the strained face of the street urchin. She stared in awe as his eyes began to glow blue before he closed them in concentration.

Using all the strength he could muster, Ash pulled the princess up and tossed her on the saddle. She hung on the back od saddle like a bag of goods. Ash pulled himself up as well before getting ahold of the horn and banking Pidgeot away from the castle. He could hear the cries of the guards as they shouted that someone had kidnapped the princess.

Suddenly a volley of arrows flew towards them. Ash turned to see Pikachu sticking his head out of a saddlebag. "Pikachu intercept those arrows with a Thunderbolt!" he commanded.

Pikachu chirped before jumping out of the bag. He launched himself from Ash's shoulder before curling his body into a ball and releasing bolts of electricity that shook the night sky. The bolts of lightning bisected the arrows causing them to explode in the air.

May looked on in shock before further movement captured her attention. She saw the teen stand on the saddle as if he were standing on the ground. May grabbed ahold of the saddle for dear life while he seemed perfectly fine as the bird flew through the air. She saw him nock an arrow into a bow that had been hanging from the saddle. "What are you doing?" she shouted in horror.

"Light me buddy," Ash said, ignoring his passenger. Pikachu sent a small bit of electricity onto the tip of the arrow that was covered in tar. Ash drew the arrow back and took aim.

"Stop! What does this accomplish?" May questioned in her panic.

Ash calmed his heartbeat as he closed his eyes, the world around him turning into a hue of blues and greys. "I am sending a message," he responded with no emotion.

May looked on in shock at the emotionless mask that had slipped onto the teen's features. He had seemed to turn into a completely different person. "What's the message?" she asked softly.

"Don't follow."

Ash let the arrow fly until it hit a castle tower that housed archers. No sooner had the arrow hit the roof had the structure vanished in an explosion that sent men flying from the tower.

May looked between the castle that was still in chaos, parts of which were beginning to burn, and her savior/kidnapper. "Who are you?" she finally asked as the castle receded into the night.

Ash turned his head so he could see her out of the corner of his eyes. "The Huntsman."


End file.
